Hi no Ishi
by kikouxe
Summary: Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei au lieu de Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir et la volonté du Feu. Mokuton!Naruto. Pairing Naruto/Ino
1. Edo Tensei

**Hi no Ishi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto** est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé : l**orsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir et la volonté du Feu.

_Edité le 20 juin 2015_

_Re-écrit le 3 décembre 2016_

* * *

_**Prologue : Edo Tensei**_

\- Bravo, Sasuke-kun. C'est excellent…Prochain étudiant, Uzumaki Naruto, annonça Mizuki en regardant sa feuille. Bonne chance, Naruto, l'encouragea Iruka en faisant un sourire réconfortant à l'étudiant blond aux grandes lunettes pendant que Mizuki prenait des notes sur leur cahier d'évaluation. Pour cet examen, tu vas devoir effectuer un Bunshin no Jutsu avec minimum 3 clones. Si tu réussis, tu serais officiellement promu au rang de Genin !

3 ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Naruto avait intégré l'académie de formation des ninjas. La durée normale de cette formation était d'une année, mais Naruto avait raté déjà échoué à cet examen deux fois. Il était rare de voir un étudiant faire autant face à l'échec et encore plus rare qu'il continue. Le jeune blond avait été intégré après en avoir fait la demande au Sandaime Hokage qui lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il était trop tôt pour lui mais le garçon voulut quand même tenter sa chance. Il s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait prendre de l'avance sur ses autres camarades qui avaient le luxe de se faire enseigner par leurs parents, mais ce qui se produisit fut tout autre chose malheureusement : le même comportement de rejet qu'avaient les villageois à son égard, comportement qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs car il ne faisait rien pour mériter les traitements qu'on lui infligeait mis à part quelques blagues de mauvais goûts, s'était manifesté chez ses enseignants. Quasiment aucun parmi eux ne lui avait prodigué de l'aide ou de bons conseils, et ils ne s'occupaient pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais de lui. Le seul qui avait essayé de faire quelque chose de lui c'était Umino Iruka, mais il enseignait l'histoire ninja, la branche qui l'intéressait le moins.

\- Oui Iruka-sensei ! Bunshin no Jutsu !

Mais ce n'est pas trois clones qui apparurent. Une fade copie de lui-même qui ne tenait pas sur pied. Encore une fois, il avait raté. Il avait beau s'entrainer à ce jutsu depuis trois ans, il n'arrivait toujours pas à produire un clone. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Iruka baisser les yeux, un peu triste pour lui. Mizuki avait un petit sourire à peine caché, mais dans son désespoir Naruto ne le remarqua même pas. Il se sentait au plus bas, peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour devenir ninja après tout. Il tourna le dos à ses professeurs et sortit de la salle en se trainant des pieds, entendant à peine la voix de Mizuki qui lui annonçait son échec qu'il avait déjà anticipé.

\- ...Recalé !

* * *

_Un peu plus tard dans la journée_

Assis dans sa balançoire, Naruto regardait tristement les parents des élèves de l'académie féliciter chaleureusement leurs enfants. Evidemment, personne n'était présent ni pour le réconforter ni pour le féliciter. Une fois de plus il était seul, et il ne pourrait pas prouver aux autres villageois qu'il n'était pas un bon à rien. Il entendait distraitement les parents des élèves discuter de lui, comme d'habitude ce n'était que des moqueries et des méchancetés gratuites. Iruka sortit de l'académie en lui lançant un regard compatissant. Lui-même était triste de ne pas voir Naruto se graduer, il appréciait le garçon.

\- Hey Naruto-kun!

Mizuki-sensei s'était approché de lui et s'était assis sur la deuxième balançoire. Il offrit son bras à Naruto, s'approcha de son visage et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

\- Tu sais, il y a un autre moyen de devenir Genin de Konoha…

\- Quoi ? Comment ?

\- Je trouve que Iruka-sensei est un peu dur avec toi. Tu as presque réussi à créer un clone tout de. Il marqua un petit temps de pause, comme pour piquer la curiosité du jeune adolescent.

\- Je connais un autre moyen de devenir Genin. Un test un petit peu particulier…Si tu réussis, je t'élèverai au rang de Genin…Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Dites-moi Mizuki-sensei ! Je suis prêt à tout pour devenir un ninja !

\- Alors écoute bien, il y a un rouleau de techniques qui est gardé dans le bureau du Hokage. Si tu l'apportes, tu prouveras tes capacités d'infiltration et tu mériteras ton rang de Genin. Mais attention, si tu te fais attraper tu devras assumer l'entière responsabilité…C'est un test tenu secret, il faut que personne soit au courant ! Sinon, plus aucun étudiant ne viendrait à l'académie.

* * *

_Konohagakure no Sato, Tour du Hokage_

\- Hokage-sama ! Cette fois s'en est trop ! Ce bon à rien de Naruto a volé le rouleau de techniques secrètes de Konoha, si ce rouleau sort de ce village cela pourrait mettre Konoha en danger, s'exclama un jounin à un Sarutobi qui avait le visage grave et plus fatigué que jamais. Les autres Jonins présents approuvèrent de la tête. Naruto avait apparemment encore fait des siennes. Il ne comprenait pas, il suffisait qu'il ne le surveille pas pendant quelques heures à travers sa boule qu'il faisait mille et une bêtise…mais voler le rouleau ne semblait pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait, en vérité il était la plupart du temps le seul épargné par ses gamineries.

\- Retrouvez-le, ordonna Sandaime. Amenez-moi Naruro en un seul morceau que je lui donne moi-même sa punition, crut-il bon de préciser. Il arrivait que même des ninjas de haut rang se laisse influencer par leurs sentiments vis à vis du conteneur du Démon Renard.

* * *

Mizuka s'arrêta net de courir. Il avait cherché le sale gosse pendant plus d'une après-midi et il venait de le retrouver. Enfin, il allait pouvoir récupérer le rouleau et l'amènerait à son maitre. Il s'approcha de Naruto qui était à terre, le rouleau mis-ouvert sur ces jambes. Il semblait exténué, comme s'il avait fait un effort physique immense.

\- Mizuki-sensei ! Muzuki-sensei! Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé et j'ai même eu le temps d'apprendre une technique du rouleau !

Tiens, pensa Mizuki-sensei. Il semblerait que ce démon ne soit pas complètement un raté. Il avait surement eu le temps d'apprendre la technique de clonage de Nidaime-sama. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire, ce sale môme serait surement capable de produire au maximum un clone ou deux qui ne dureraient même pas trois minutes en combat…Orochimaru-sama lui avait néanmoins demandé de lui amener le rouleau le plus rapidement possible, son véritable entrainement ne débuterait qu'à ce moment-là. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à le tuer et de déserter le plus rapidement. Il sortir un kunai de sa poche arrière et s'approcha doucement du blond qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Soudainement et sans prévenir, il dégaina son kunai et le planta dans la jambe de Naruto qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Le sang gicla et Mizuki ne put s'empêcher de frisonner : comme son maitre, il adorait l'odeur et le gout du sang et l'idée de vider de son corps celui de Naruto lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Mizuki-sensei ! Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi? Dis Naruto en reculant, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

\- Je vais te tuer Naruto, et je vais y prendre beaucoup de plaisir…

\- Pourquoi sensei ? Pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Mizuki le regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé, Naruto-kun, pourquoi est-ce que tout le visage te déteste? Tu connais la légende du Yondaime. Le 4e Hokage a tué le démon renard et sauvé le village de Konoha il y a maintenant 13 ans lors de l'attaque du Kyuubi. La vérité est toute autre ! Le Yondaime s'est sacrifié et a scellé le Démon Renard en toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé…On aurait mieux fait de t'achever tout de suite mais Sandaime-sama a décidé de te laisser une chance. Nombre d'entres-nous ont perdu nos parents dans l'attaque du Kyuubi je vais donc faire ce qui aurait du être fait, dit-il en invoquant un kunaï.

Il s'élança sur un Naruto en larmes, l'arme à la main. Le garçon était dos à l'arbre, complètement pris au piège. Dans la panique, il forma les sceaux récemment appris sur le rouleau et mis les mains en avant qui au moment où elles touchèrent le chûnin provoquèrent une explosion de fumée. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa complètement, un homme était à la place de Mizuki. Il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Il avait un visage avec des traits fins, presque efféminé avec des longs cheveux noirs et une armure de couleur bordeaux. Ses yeux étaient très différents de tout ce que Naruto avait vu dans sa vie. Le blanc de l'oeil était gris foncé, et la rétine du ninja, elle, était noire. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa l'homme fit un pas en avant et s'étira les bras comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Lorsqu'il remarqua un Naruto plus effrayé que jamais il le fixa du regard, comme s'il essayait de l'évaluer.

\- Edo Tensei, hein ? Qui es-tu petit, est-ce toi qui m'a invoqué ?

\- Oui Ninja-san ! Mais je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! Mon sensei m'a dit de récupérer ce rouleau de parchemin et de le lui amener, je ne pensais pas qu'il voulait le voler je vous promets que je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions ne me tuez pas Ninja-san…

Il continua de débiter un nombre incalculable d'excuses pendant que l'homme le regardait sans bouger un doigt, le visage inexpressif.

\- Ce rouleau est le mien et il a été confié à Hiruzen Sarutobi. Il doit lui être rendu, c'est un recueil de toutes les techniques que j'ai considéré dangereuses de mon vivant, mais toi, quel est ton nom petit homme?

\- Uzumaki Naruto, étudiant à l'académie de Konoha

Uzumaki? Etait-ce un de ses descendants ? C'était bien possible. A sa connaissance, son dernier descendant connu était Tsunade Senju mais le clan Uzumaki était un lointain parent…Il se pourrait donc qu'ils soient de la même famille. Donc cet enfant n'était même pas encore un Genin et avait réussi à maitriser l'Edo Tensei? Cela devait être un génie pour avoir maitrisé la technique de Tobirama à un si jeune âge. De plus, l'enfant ne semblait pas avoir idée à qui il avait affaire.

\- Petit, dis-moi pourquoi avoir sacrifié un être humain pour m'invoquer ? Et comment as-tu trouvé mon ADN ?

\- Quoi ?

Naruto lui raconta l'histoire depuis le début, la manière dont il avait récupéré le parchemin et la façon dont Mizuki-sensei avait esssayé de le tuer. Dire qu'Hashirama était surpris était un euphémisme: il avait bien sûr reconnu le village qu'il avait construit mais de là à penser que c'était deux habitants de Konoha qui s'étaient battus à mort l'attristait et le mettait en colère. Ce genre de duel avait été interdit depuis son combat contre Madara. Les choses semblaient avoir bien changé ici.

Donc l'enfant n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Cette fois-ci Hashirama en était sûr: ce garçon et lui devaient absolument appartenir à la même famille de manière directe. Il semblerait que le garçon avait agis en self-defense: en touchant son agresseur il en avait fait automatiquement le réceptacle de l'Edo-Tensei. Et le fait qu'il l'ait invoqué **lui **sans même avoir son cadavre voulait dire qu'il avait puisé dans son ADN pour invoquer un de ses ancêtres.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque d'anormal. Un chakra qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis des années…Ce chakra était maléfique et atrossement puissant…Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : cet enfant était le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi. Sans lui demander son avis il l'attrapa par le col et souleva son pull orange. il reconnut le sceau de Mito, oui il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Cet enfant portait en lui le Démon Renard à Neuf Queues. Le puzzle se mettait gentiment en place. Le gamin avait été manipulé pour qu'il vole son rouleau et le ninja qui l'avait fait avait voulu le tuer.

\- Dis-moi, Uzumaki Naruto, où sont tes parents?

Le regard de Naruto perdit toute trace de peur et s'assombrit. A chaque fois qu'on mentionnait sa filiation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la solitude le prendre. Non seulement il n'avait pas de parents, mais il ne savait même pas qui ils étaient. Il comprit alors pourquoi le jeune homme avait voulu apprendre l'edo-tensei, et la pensée que c'était par amour qu'il avait utilisé cette technique horrible le reconforta quelque peu, il ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça.

* * *

_Domaine du clan Sarutobi, 2h00 a.m_

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et Sandaime rentra se coucher chez lui plus inquiet que jamais. Non seulement le rouleau était toujours introuvable et Naruto non plus. Il entra dans le domaine des Sarutobi et enleva son habit traditionnel de Hokage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sentait la présence d'une grande force.

\- Qui est là, cria Sarutobi, en éteignant sa pipe et se mettant en position de garde.

\- Tu as pris un coup de vieux, Saru, entendit-il. La voix résonnait de partout dans la maison. Les yeux de Sarutobi semblaient être sur le point de sortir de ses orbites. Il connaissait cette voix mais ce n'était pas possible!

Hashirama Senju sortit de l'ombre, son rouleau de parchemin sur le dos et un Naruto dormant sous le bras. Le Sandaime rejoint ces deux mains et dégagea du chakra

\- Kai, cria-t-il, croyant être sous l'influence d'une technique d'illusion. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Ce n'est pas du Genjutsu, Saru-kun. Je suis bien réel. Ce petit, Uzumaki Naruto a utilisé l'Edo-Tensei pour se défendre contre ton chûnin, Mizuki. Il a été le réceptacle de la réincarnation des morts et me voilà.

\- Hashirama-sama… Vous voir après tout ce temps, dit le troisième Hokage les larmes aux yeux. Je ne peux pas vous exprimer ma joie, quand le village va l'apprendre…

Non, Saru. Ce qui a été fait est fait. L'Edo Tensei est une technique interdite inventée par mon frère, et il y a une raison pour cela. Il ne faut pas jouer avec les morts, il te l'a enseigné. Si tout le monde apprenait qu'il est possible de ressuciter les morts combien seraient capables de faire des sacrifices pour voir leur bien aimé ou leurs parents de retour ? Il ne faut pas que ma présence en ce monde soit connue de quiconque.

Il marqua une pause et reprit.

\- Cependant, je pense qu'il serait quand même judicieux que je sois utile au vu de mon retour forcé. Ce petit est, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, un de mes descendant. et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il est seul, sans parents et avec un Bijuu dans son corps. Je prends sur moi de l'entrainer secrètement et d'en faire le meilleur des ninjas que son potentiel lui permettra. Je veux qu'en lui la volonté du feu perdure à travers ma descendance. Lui donner les capacités de protéger le village que j'ai fondé est mon devoir en tant que son ancêtre. Lorsque j'estimerais qu'il est prêt, je lui demanderais de de me renvoyer dans le monde des morts.

Hiruzen acquiesca. C'était en vérité, une grande opportunité pour Naruto et le village. Pour le village, car il aurait comme protecteur l'élève du Shodaime Hokage et pour Naruto car Dieu sait s'il avait besoin d'une remise à niveau dans les arts ninjas.

\- Naruto intègrera dans un mois une équipe de ninja composée de trois Genins et d'un Jonin. D'ici-là, Hashirama-sama vous pouvez l'entrainer comme bon vous semblera. Dans un mois, il sera sous le commandement de Hatake Kakashi. Je mettrais à votre disposition une partie de mon domaine afin que vous pouissiez entrainer Naruto dans la plus grande des discrétions. A part vous deux et moi-même, personne ne sera au courant de votre présence ici.

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua est qu'il n'était pas chez lui. A la place de son grand appartement complètement dans le désordre, il se trouvait dans une grande salle d'entrainement. L'homme qu'il avait invoqué était face à lui, sauf qu'à la place du regard sérieux de la veille il le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Bien dormi, Naruto-kun ? J'ai du t'assommer car tu étais dans un état de panique tellement grand qu'on pouvait rien faire de toi. Que tu saches, tu n'auras pas de problème pour le vol du rouleau étant donné que celui-ci a été restitué à Saru-kun.

Naruto le regarda, pas convaincu de ce que l'homme lui disait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Hashirama se mit à rire bruyamment. Voilà des années que personne ne lui avait plus posé la question. A son époque, même les adversaires qu'il affrontait savaient déjà tout de lui avant même qu'ils ne se soient rencontrés.

Je suis Hashirama Senju, plus connu sous le nom de "Dieu des Shinobis". Je suis également le Shodaime Hokage et depuis hier ton instructeur.

\- Shodai-sama ? Je vais être entrainé par le … Hokage ?

\- J'ai vu en toi mon successeur, je compte donc faire de toi un bon ninja afin que tu puisses protéger le village de Konoha. Donc dès maintenant tu t'adreseras à moi en tant que Hashirama-sama ou Hashirama-sensei, Naruto-kun. Je t'apprendrais les arts ninjas jusqu'au début de l'affectation à ta première équipe.

\- Je ne vais pas avoir de team, Hashirama-sensei. J'ai été recalé, dit tristement Naruto en baissant les yeux.

\- Lève-les yeux, Naruto-kun.

Hashirama lui tendit son bandeau avec le symbole de la feuille.

\- En tant que Hokage de Konohagakure, je te promus au rang de Genin. Tu auras donc pour mission de devenir un défenseur du village et de ses habitants. Tu devras tout donner pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Tu ne devras dire à personne que je serais ton sensei. Seul le Sandaime est au courant et cela devra rester ainsi. Enfin, tu dois me faire une promesse : tu n'utiliseras plus jamais l'Edo Tensei. En échange, je ferais de toi le meilleur des ninjas du village de la feuille !

\- Hai !

* * *

Voilà , c'est le prologue de Hi No Ishi, j'attends vos recommandations et vos critiques !


	2. Team 7

**Hi No Ishi **

**Disclaimer: Naruto** est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé :**

Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir et la volonté du Feu.

_Edité le 21 juin 2015_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Team 7**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Hashirama Senju était revenu à la vie. Comme prévu, un lieu à l'abri des regards leur avait été fourni par le Sandaime et ils s'étaient appliqués à ne pas se montrer depuis. Naruto n'était quasiment pas sorti de son nouveau chez lui il passait la plus grande partie de la journée à s'entrainer avec son maitre. La première semaine avait été consacrée à la maitrise de son chakra en grimpant aux arbres du domaine des Sarutobi puis la suivante à l'exercice classique de la marche sur l'eau. Il était impatient d'apprendre des nouvelles techniques, mais le Shodaime lui disait d'attendre, que le moment viendrait bientôt. Hashirama, en plus d'être un combattant hors paire s'était avéré être un excellent pédagogue. Il avait rapidement repéré les faiblesses et atouts de Naruto, mais il ne se contentait pas de lui enseigner. Il éveillait petit à petit chez son nouveau disciple de la curiosité à l'égard des arts ninjas. Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'ils effectuaient un exercice de manipulation de chakra l'ancien Hokage en profitait pour l'instruire. Il avait été choqué de voir à quel point son nouvel apprenti avait des lacunes. Il semblerait que les tuteurs de l'académie l'aient volontairement mal instruit, certainement à cause de son statut de Jinchuriki. Hashirama soupira. Jadis, sa femme avait été considérée comme un don du ciel lorsqu'elle portait en elle Kyuubi, mais d'après Hiruzen les Bijuus avaient petit à petit été vus comme des malédictions plutôt qu'une opportunité. Au mieux, ils étaient considérés comme des armes, et les citoyens des divers villages cachés avaient poussés l'amalgame tellement loin qu'ils avaient commencé à considéré les réceptacles comme eux-mêmes étant des démons.

Un jour, il avait trouvé un Naruto assis en se tenant les jambes contre un arbre, le visage triste. Il s'était approché et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas et l'enfant avait commencé à pleurer.

\- Hashi-sensei…Mizuki-teme a dit que j'étais Kyuubi, est-ce que c'est vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que les villageois me détestent ? Ca doit être forcément vrai ! Je dois être quelqu'un de mauvais !

\- Non, Naruto. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bon à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. Et tu n'es pas le Kyuubi. Je vais te le prouver.

Il partit quelques minutes et revint avec son rouleau de techniques et son katana qu'il tendit à Naruto.

\- Tu es d'accord que ceci est une épée, n'est-ce pas ? Et là, dit-il en lui montrant le rouleau de parchemin, c'est un rouleau de parchemin.

Naruto fit oui de la tête, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Hashirama concentra son chakra dans sa paume et le pausa sur l'épee, ce qui eu pour effet de la sceller dans le parchemin.

\- Naruto-kun, tu es d'accord que seule une personne ignorante pourrait qualifier ce parchemin d'épée n'est-ce pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

Naruto sourit. Hashirama aussi. Un poids en moins à porter sur les épaules du garçon.

« Comment définirais-tu le chakra ? » C'était typiquement le genre d'interrogation qu'il lui posait quotidiennement. Il avait rapidement remarqué que les enseignements de l'académie n'étaient plus du tout du niveau de celui de son temps. Cela faisait en sorte de donner des genins ne connaissant que quelques techniques basiques de ninjutsus, sans en connaître la théorie. Cela les rendait également dépendant de la connaissance de leurs ancêtres, car ils n'étaient pas du tout créatifs, car justement ils ne comprenaient pas comment fonctionnait leur propre énergie. Les seules personnes épargnées étaient les membres de clans dont les parents comblaient les lacunes de leurs enfants.

\- Mmh, je ne sais pas trop Hashirama-sensei…Le chakra c'est la force pour faire du ninjustu n'est-ce pas ?

\- En vérité, c'est plus complexe que cela, répondit le leader des Senju. Le chakra est un mélange d'énergie spirituelle et physique. Comme tu le sais, le clan Senju possède des immenss réserves de chakra. A l'apogée de notre force et pour les plus forts d'entre nous, nous pouvons dégager des quantités de chakra phénoménales et cela nous rend plus dangereux que n'importe quelle kekkai genkai. Chaque chakra est particulier. Quand tu auras atteins un certain niveau, tu pourras reconnaître les gens juste à leur chakra. Pourquoi est-il unique ? La couleur et la forme que prend le chakra dépendent de ta génétique. Dans le clan Senju, nous sommes porteurs d'un gêne qui permet à ceux qui en ont le pouvoir de manipuler plusieurs formes de chakra. Mon frère, Tobirama, était un maître de l'eau. Pour ma part, même si je maitrise l'eau et la terre je me suis spécialisé dans les techniques Mokuton.

Il s'approcha de Naruto et s'assit près de lui. Il tendit la main et posa sur son épaule. Il était fier de cet enfant. Lui qui n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'enseigner à son propre fils s'était très rapidement attaché à lui.

\- Je vais éveiller ton chakra Mokuton. Mais attention, je ne te l'enseignerai pas tout de suite. Avant de t'apprendre une quelconque technique Mokuton tu devras trouver toi-même comment faire pousser une fleur dans ta paume. Le Mokuton est une affinité très spéciale, car c'est la seule avec le Suiton qui permet de donner la vie...Apprends d'abord à donner la vie et ensuite je t'enseignerai à tuer. Naruto ne put cacher sa déception sur son visage que son sensei perçut immédiatement.

« La plupart des ninjas veulent tout apprendre de leur maitre, alors que la véritable force s'acquiert autrement. Je t'enseignerai mes techniques en temps voulu Naruto-kun »

Il poursuivit :

« Le Mokuton est une affinité bien différente des autres car elle implique un contact plus profond avec la nature que lorsqu'on utilise Suiton, Katon, Doton ou même Futon. Quand je fais pousser un arbre, je sens à travers le chakra chaque branche, chaque fleur qui grandit et qui meure ensuite. C'est quelque chose de très puissant qui te permet de garder un puissant contact avec notre terre. Quand tu devras combattre, respecte l'environnement qui t'entoure. Si par malheur tu détruis, reconstruis. »

« Le chakra n'a à la base pas une vocation de combat. Le Sage des Six Chemins, le Rikoudou Senin comme on l'appelle, a donné le chakra aux hommes afin qu'ils établissent des meilleures relations entre eux et la nature. Très rapidement, les hommes en ont fait une arme. Aujourd'hui, en tant que ninjas nous utilisons le chakra pour défendre ce qui nous est cher, mais j'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas que tu peux également t'en servir pour améliorer la vie des gens ».

Naruto acquiesca, le regard pensif. Il ne comprenait pas tout, on lui avait toujours dit que les ninjas apprenaient tout de leur maitre et qu'ils étaient destinés à combattre mais si cela le rendait plus fort au final alors il obéirait à son sensei.

\- J'ai besoin que tu malaxes ton chakra, Naruto-kun. Concentre le chakra dans tes pommes, quand tu seras prêt, je vais utiliser un sceau pour débloquer le gêne qui va te permettre d'utiliser le Mokuton. Ca risque de faire un peu mal au début mais ca va être rapide ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alors que son élève s'asseyait en tailleur et commençait à se concentrer, le Shodaime. Il effectua une série de sceaux à une main pendant qu'il posait sa main sur la chevelure blonde de Naruto

**\- Fûinjustu ! Kai no Suimin (1)**

Naruto sentit comme une décharge lui traverser le corps, puis son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Et puis se fut une autre sensation. Quelque chose d'apaisant, il sentait comme si la vie le traversait de haut en bas. C'était une sensation très agréable, de paix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir effleuré un nouveau pouvoir et il allait tout faire pour le maitriser.

L'entrainement pouvait maintenant sérieusement débuter

* * *

_Terrain d'entrainement numéro 4, 6:00 a.m_

Lorsque Naruto arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement où Kakashi les avait convoqué au petit matin, la première chose qu'il se dit est qu'il était tombé dans la pire des équipes : entre un professeur absent, Sasuke qui ne disait pas un mot et Sakura qui se comportait comme sa groupie, sans se rendre compte que cela agaçait tout le monde y compris la personne qu'elle essayait d'impressionner. Naruto soupira. Il aurait bien voulu tomber dans une team avec Shikamaru, Kiba ou encore Choji mais non, il avait fallu que Sarutobi-jiji le mette avec le dernier membre du clan rival au sien. Il était connu à Konoha que les Uchiha et les Senju étaient des clans rivaux, malgré le fait que leurs ancêtres aient été les fondateurs de Konoha. Sarutobi avait cependant estimé que l'équipe Kakashi, qui incluerait Sasuke Uchiha restait la meilleure option pour lui. Hashirama-sensei l'avait prévenu : il allait devoir être patient. S'il ne prenait pas un peu sur lui, il allait avoir du mal à s'intégrer dans son équipe et leurs résultats à tous en pâtiraient. Il lui avait également prévenu qu'il n'apprendrait pas énormément avec son nouveau maître et que même s'il avait un nouveau sensei, l'accord secret passé entre Hashirama, Sarutobi et lui-même tenait toujours : il devait garder secret le fait qu'il était descendant des Senju et que Hashirama était son sensei. Lorsqu'il serait suffisamment fort pour se protéger d'éventuels ennemis il pourrait revendiquer son héritage.

Naruto avait beaucoup muri en très peu de temps, les leçons de son nouveau maître étant sans doute pour quelque chose. En un mois, il avait fait de grands progrès, et pour cause : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupait uniquement de lui parce qu'il le voulait et non pas parce que c'était sa fonction, Naruto faisait donc tout le possible pour se montrer digne du dévouement que lui manifestait Hashirama.

Les heures passèrent. Il était déjà presque midi, et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, Kakashi apparut dans un nuage de fumée, son livre ouvert et on devinait un sourire sympathique derrière son masque.

« Désolé, j'ai du aider une vieille dame qui avait perdu son chat… »

Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire, Naruto décida d'adopter le même comportement. Seule Sakura se manifesta bruyamment en disant que c'était n'importe quoi. Cette jeune kunoichi n'avait visiblement aucune manière et aucun respect pour son sensei, la seule personne à qui elle accordait de l'importance était Sasuke. Kakashi écoutait d'une oreille distraite, son regard était fixé sur les deux garçons. Il se rappela des paroles de Sandaime…

« J'ai assigné trois genins prometteurs à ton équipe, Kakashi-kun. Le premier est le dernier des Uchiha à Konoha, Sasuke. Je l'ai placé dans ton équipe car je pense que tu pourras l'aider à développer le Sharingan lorsqu'il l'aura activé. Les instructeurs de l'académie disent que c'est un véritable génie. Sakura ne fait partie de aucun clan, mais elle a une très bonne maitrise de son chakra ce qui en fera une bonne médic-ninja en tant voulu. Quant à Naruto, il est très dissipé et perturbateur, mais tu verras c'est quelqu'un qui saura se montrer utile en temps voulu…Ne le sous-estime pas ».

Sandaime-sama n'avait rien dit, mais Kakashi avait tout de suite reconnu en Naruto son ancien maître, Minato.

\- Bon, gamins, on va commencer par faire les présentations. Qui veut commencer ?

\- …

\- Dites-moi ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas, vos rêves pour le futur…

\- …

\- Ok, alors je vous montre comment on fait. Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake. J'aime pas mal de choses, il y a quelques trucs que je n'aime pas. J'ai beaucoup de hobbys. Mes rêves pour le futur ne sont pas vos affaires.

En gros ils avaient rien appris sur lui.

\- A toi, Naruto, dit-il en regardant son pupille.

Naruto réfléchit rapidement. Il ne connaissait pas ces gens-là, il était donc normal qu'il ne leur fasse pas tout de suite confiance. De plus, Hashirama-sensei lui avait fait promettre de garder secret tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Il ne parlerait donc pas de ça non plus. Dans un premier temps, mieux valait que son équipe continue à le voir comme le boulet qu'il était à l'académie. Jusqu'au jour où il révèlerait ses véritables capacités et le clan auquel il était véritablement affilié.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'adore manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, ce que je déteste le plus au monde c'est les trois minutes d'attente chez Ichiraku avant de pouvoir manger les ramens que j'ai commandé. Mon rêve, dit-il en étant un peu plus sérieux, c'est de devenir le meilleur ninja afin de protéger Konoha !

Sakura cligna des yeux : elle s'était attendu à ce que Naruto parle de son rêve de devenir Hokage, comme il le criait à tout va lorsqu'ils étaient en cours ensemble. Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne parle pas d'elle, après-tout cela faisait depuis presque trois ans qu'il essayait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec sans succès.

\- Ok, à toi, Haruno. Dis-nous ce que tu aimes, ce que t'aimes pas…

\- Alors je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, et ce que j'aime…ou plutôt celui que j'aime dit-elle en rougissant et en jetant un regard tout sauf discret à Sasuke qui fit semblant de ne rien remarquer. Ce que j'aime pas dans la vie ? Naruto ! dit-elle en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Bizarrement, Naruto ne réagit pas. En vérité il était quasiment en train de repouiller. Ca devait être à force de trainer avec Shikamaru, il avait adopté certaines de ses habitudes.

\- Je vois…C'est l'âge où on s'intéresse plus aux garçons qu'au ninjutsu j'imagine…à toi, l'émo, dit-il en regardant Sasuke de son œil qui était visible.

\- Mon nom est Uchiha Sasuke… Il n'y a rien qui me plaise particulièrement, et il n'y a rien que je déteste. Mon objectif dans la vie ? Assassiner une certaine personne et restaurer mon clan.

\- Et ben… Merci, Sandaime, sacrés personnages que vous m'avez refilé…Je vais tester vos capacités. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer un test : j'ai deux clochettes. Les deux premiers d'entre vous qui seront capable de me les enlever des mains seront titulaires dans cette équipe. Le dernier retournera à l'académie.

Les genins acquiescèrent et Kakashi disparut. Naruto se retourna vers Sakura et Sasuke et leur proposa de faire un travail d'équipe. Hashirama-sensei lui avait appris que les ninjas étaient sensés collaborer ensemble pour améliorer le rendement de leurs missions et éviter des pertes inutiles. De plus, il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait battre Kakashi-sensei tout seul. Sakura était déjà partie de son côté et Sasuke lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il ferait équipe tout seul. C'était mal parti.

Kakashi avait observé de loin la scène. Décidemment, son nouvel élève était étrange. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il fonce tête baissée vers lui mais en lieu de ça il avait essayé de faire équipe avec son rival. C'était la première fois que cela se produisait. Peut-être que cela allait être intéressant…Un bruit le ramena à la réalité. Comme il s'y attendait, Sakura avait tenté de se fondre dans l'environnement, ce qui était peine perdue vue la couleur de ses cheveux et des ses habits.

**\- C'est parti… Leçon numéro 1 des arts ninjas : Genjutsu ! Ninpo, Narakumi no Jutsu (2)**

Sasuke esquiva le coup de Kakashi et lui envoya une droite que celui-ci parra facilement. Il effectua un retournement de jambe et mis un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke qui du lacher prise sur Kakashi. Alors qu'il retomba difficilement sur ses pieds, il effectua une série de sceau et alors qu'il sentait ses poumons chauffer il souffla de toutes ses forces.

**\- Katon ! Goukakyu no Jutsu ! (3)**

_« Comment ? Un Genin ne devrait pas avoir autant de chakra ! Ce n'est pas possible… ! »_

Un jet de flamme sortir de la bouche de l'héritier des Uchiha et enveloppa Kakashi. Lorsqu'il cessa, Sasuke regarda devant lui d'un air satisfait. Finalement, il était celui qui avait maitrisé Kakashi….ou plutôt c'était ce qu'il croyait. En vérité, lorsque le feu s'estompa il n'y avait aucune trace autour de son sensei. Une main sortit sortit de sous ses pieds et lui attrapa la jambe par surprise.

**Doton ! Shinjû Zanshu no Jutsu (4)**

Sasuke se retrouva enterré vivant avec seulement sa tête qui dépassait.

\- Leçon numéro 2 des arts ninjas, Sasuke…

-…Ninjutsu, grogna-t-il, le cœur plein de mauvaise foi.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? C'était sans doute le plus boulet des trois, apparemment. Il releva la tête de son livre et le vit, en face de lui, un air déterminé dans le regard. Kakashi soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas malin, le genin.

\- Un ninja n'est-il pas sensé se cacher, Naruto ?

\- Oui, Kakashi-sensei. Mais vu la facilité avec laquelle vous avez trouvé Sakura et Sasuke je suis conscient que je ne pourrais pas me cacher de vous plus de trois minutes. Tout comme je suis conscient de pas pouvoir me vaincre mais je vais quand même essayer de vous en faire baver !

\- Très bien, répondit Kakashi. Alors prépare-toi, Naruto. Leçon numéro 3 des arts ninjas…Taijutsu !

Naruto ne l'écoutait plus, il fonça sur Kakashi et sauta en l'air en lui lançant un kunai qui atteignit son professeur. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, car à peine le kunai toucha sa cible qu'une explosion retentit, laissant place à une buche de bois à la place de son enseignant. Kawarami no Jutsu, pensa-t-il.

Il ramena ses deux mains à lui et cria, juste avant que Kakashi ne lui plante son propre kunai dans les fesses :

**\- Bunshin no Justu ! (5)**

5 clones apparurent autour de Kakashi qui ne savait pas lequel est le vrai. Kakashi sourit, il s'était attendu à ce genre de justu basiques de la part de son élève. Les résultats de Naruto étant assez médiocres, il était même étonné qu'il ait réussi à produire 5 clones.

\- Pas mal, Naruto…mais pas suffisamment **! Suiton, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (6)**

Le même nombre de clône d'eau sauta sur ceux de Naruto, qui s'évaporèrent instantanément. Naruto déglutit, n'ayant pas le droit d'utiliser les quelques techniques qu'il avait apprises, il savait ce qu'il attendait. Il allait prendre cher purée…

Et les miens sont consistants, Naruto-baka…

\- Kakashi-sensei ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis attaché bordel ?!

Naruto avait été attaché à une buche par Kakashi, qui avait récupéré le reste de ses élèves.

\- T'es le seul a être venu de face, boulet. Ca t'apprendra, tu donc seras le seul à pas manger. Vous deux ! dit-il en s'adressant à Sasuke et Sakura. Je repasserais dans une demi-heure. Le premier qui donnera à manger à Naruto sera recalé et retournera à l'académie !

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il y eut un silence gênant qui fut interrompu par le bruit de ventre de Naruto qui avait mourrait litéralement de faim. Après un moment d'hésitation et à la grande surprise de ses deux équipiers il lui tendit son plateau de repas.

\- Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei a dit … commença Sakura

\- Sakura… Comment espères-tu le battre sans Naruto ? Tout seul nous ne tiendrons pas le poids contre lui, de plus, je ne pense pas que sensei nous renvoie vraiment à l'académie juste parce qu'on aurait partagé un repas avec un de nos co-équipiers.

Sakura acquiesca et tendit également son repas à Naruto. Il ne dit rien, mais au fond de lui ce geste le toucha. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait quelque chose à part Sarutobi-jiji et Hashi-sensei. Il ne l'oublierait pas.

Alors qu'il allait prendre le plat que lui tendait Sakura, Kakashi apparut soudainement ivre de colère attrapa Sasuke et Sakura par le col et les souleva et les regarda de son unique œil visible.

\- Je vous avais dit ! Je vous avais bien avertis, gamins ! Celui qui lui donnerait à manger serait puni par un retour à l'académie ! Je vous annonce donc que vous êtes … admis !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Dans le monde des Shinobis, ceux qui ne suivent pas les règles sont considérés comme de la merde. Mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs potes sont encore pires que ça. Aujourd'hui, vous avez montré que vous ne laisseriez pas tomber vos amis quelles que soient les ordres. Pour ça, vous faites officiellement partie de la Team 7.

* * *

_Monument des Hokage, sur la tête de Senju Hashirama_

Naruto était couché sur le sol à bronzer avec Shikamaru. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient réussi le test des clochettes de Kakashi et qu'ils avaient commencé à effectuer des missions de rang D avec son équipe. Bien qu'il ait continué l'entrainement au ninjutsu avec Hashirama-sama, il n'avait pas tellement progressé dans l'utilisation de son chakra Mokuton. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec Shikamaru, c'était un des seuls habitants du village à l'apprécier. Ils s'étaient posés sur la tête du Sandaime. C'est alors qu'une grande blonde aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval décida de briser leur tranquillité. Elle hurla sur Shikamaru car il était en retard au rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour leur prochaine mission. Elle jeta un regard assassin à Naruto, comme s'il était fautif pour l'absence de son coéquipier, puis repartit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue

« Cette fille, Ino, elle est vraiment chiante, elle ne pense qu'aux mecs et aux fleurs… »

Une idée traversa l'esprit du genin blond. Oui, peut-être que ca pouvait être utile.

_A suivre…._

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est le deuxième chapitre de Hi no Ishi ! Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfait, j'ai eu de la peine à l'écrire, notamment la partie avec les clochettes. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le cliché d'un Naruto trop fort qui déglinguerait Kakashi après un mois d'entrainement. Naruto deviendra fort, certes, mais ça prendra un peu de temps._

_Je vous remercie pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Ca me donne une idée d'où la fic va aller, car le scenario est tracé mais que dans les grandes lignes._

Réponses aux reviews :

A.F : Hashirama aura une relation père-fils avec Naruto sur la durée, mais pour le moment ça ne reste que son sensei, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, leur relation va évoluer au fil du temps

Safran : Naruto n'a pas invoqué le Yondaime car celui-ci est retenu prisonnier du Dieu de la Mort, suite à l'utilisation du Shiki Fujiin donc il n'aurait pas pu l'invoquer grâce à l'Edo-Tensei. Pour ce qui est de pourquoi Hashirama en particulier, cela sera révélé plus tard.

Black Tiger : Naruto a appris deux ou trois techniques, cependant n'ayant pas eu de tuteur attitré auparavant, il ne les utilisera qu'en cas de réel besoin pour ne pas avoir à justifier leur orgine !

Merci à tous les autres qui ont commenté !

(1) La Libération du Sommeil

(2) La vision de l'Enfer

(3) La boule de feu suprême

(4) Décapitation fatale

(5) Technique de clonâge

(6) Technique du clone d'eau


	3. Momochi Zabuza

**Salut à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Hi no Ishi, j'espère qu'il sera tout aussi apprécié que les deux précédents ! Nous entrons maintenant dans l'arc du Pays des Vagues ~ Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça m'aide à choisir la direction que prendra la fanfiction et me motive à écrire ! Toute remarque constructive est acceptée ! **

**Titre : Hi no Ishi**

**Disclaimer : l'oeuvre de Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et cette modeste fanfiction reprend son univers.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Momochi Zabuza**

**Pays des Vagues**

Lorsque Naruto entra chez les Yamanaka il fut accueilli avec une certaine reticence par les personnes présentes. Tout d'abord, parce qu'un homme chez un fleuriste était quelque chose de très peu commun à Konoha et deuxièmement parce que Naruto n'était pas du tout apprécié par les villageois du à la bête qu'il portait en lui. Mais le garçon fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvaient Ino et sa mère. Saori Yamanaka n'était pas une ninja, mais elle était relativement douée dans la manipulation du chakra.

\- Naruto-baka qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demanda Ino en levant un sourcil. C'est le dernier endroit au monde où elle s'était attendue à le voir. A part faire des blagues et manger du ramen, Naruto n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour les fleurs.

\- Bonjour Yamanaka-san, commença Naruto. J'aurais une petite question à vous poser si ça ne vous dérange pas…

\- Dis-moi tout, Naruto-kun dit-elle un peu gênée. Elle ne voulait pas que la présence de Naruto dissuade d'autres clients de partir de son magasin mais en même temps le gamin avait été poli avec elle.

\- J'aimerais savoir comment vous faites pousser les fleurs.

Si Saori Yamanaka fut étonnée de la question, elle ne le montra pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de requête très fréquente, surtout venant d'un enfant. Elle ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel elle sortir une graine qu'elle posa sur son comptoir.

\- Pour une croissance accélérée, je prends une graine puis j'y induis mon chakra à l'intérieur. Ca augmente le processus de développement de la graine qui se transforme rapidement en fleur. Regarde, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle passa la main au-dessus de la graine et du chakra entoura sa main à la manière des ninjas médecins. La graine se changea rapidement en belle rose.

\- Tu peux garder la rose, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. C'est pour te remercier de t'intéresser aux fleurs.

Naruto pris la rose dans sa main, n'écoutant plus vraiment. C'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour réussir le défit qu'Hashirama-sensei lui avait lancé. Il lui manquait cependant une étape, car il n'avait pas de graine lui…Mais il y penserait plus tard, pour l'heure, il devait rejoindre son équipe pour une nouvelle mission bidon. Il en avait marre de courir après les chats…

Il franchit la porte du magasin de fleur mais revint rapidement sur ses pas, et s'arrêta devant Ino.

\- Kakashi-sensei se moquerait certainement de moi si je venais avec une rose, dit-il un peu gêné, ses joues rosissant légèrement, alors garde-là c'est une très jolie fleur, ajouta-t-il en la mettant dans la main de Ino qui elle était devenue rouge comme un piment.

En sortant de la boutique, Naruto ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait surpris absolument tous les personnes présentes.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'équipe 7 avait pris la route avec Tazuna en direction du pays des Vagues. Ils étaient tous particulièrement contents car c'était la première fois qu'ils effectuaient une mission de rang C et par la même occasion qu'ils quittaient le village. Kakashi marchait devant avec Naruto, suivis un peu plus loin de Tazuna qui discutait avec Sakura de tout et de rien. Derrière, Sasuke fermait la marche, seul, comme à son habitude.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'équipe de Kakashi. Naruto commençait à apprécier son nouveau mentor ainsi que ses camarades. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que son sensei n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, mais il n'était pas non plus fermé. Il suffisait de lui faire la conversation pour en apprendre plus sur lui. C'est ainsi qu'il appris qu'il avait été promu à l'académie des ninja à l'âge de six ans seulement et qu'il était devenu un membre des forces spéciales ANBU à l'âge de treize ans. Naruto s'était senti nul, mais Kakashi le rassura en lui disant qu'en temps de guerre le village de Konoha promouvait l'avancement rapide chez ses nouveaux ninjas afin de pouvoir alimenter l'armée.

D'un autre côté, il avait beaucoup avancé dans son entrainement avec Hashirama. Chaque soir, après avoir effectué ses missions avec son équipe, il retrouvait l'ancien Hokage dans leur lieu d'entrainement. Lorsqu'il lui avait montré la fleur, Hashirama-sensei lui enseigna sa toute première technique Mokuton, en insistant toutefois sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas révéler son atout qu'en dernière nécessité. Il avait également découvert qu'il avait une affinité première affinité avec l'élément _Doton_ ce qui n'avait en soit rien d'étonnant car le Mokuton était une mutation de cet élément.

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer quoi. Kakashi se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris. Il avait tout de suite remarqué ce qui ne jouait pas, mais ne pensait pas que son pupille aurait remarqué. Il lui fit discrètement signe de regarder vers le sol. Une flaque d'eau était à ses pieds, ce qui était très étrange car la journée avait été très arride. Ses co-équipiers comprirent et se rapprochèrent de Tazuna.

Kakashi effectua un saut en arrière et forma le signe du tigre.

**\- Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu ! **

Une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers la flaque d'eau qui se transforma immédiatement pour donner place à trois hommes, dont un portait une jarre. Le premier fit une série de sceaux et de l'eau sortir de celle-ci et forma un mur sur lequel s'abattit la boule de feu qui s'évapora sur le champ. Le deuxième s'élança alors vers Tazuna et fit face à Sasuke. Celui-ci para une attaque et effectua son meilleur taijutsu sur son adversaire qu'il mit à terre facilement. Le troisième homme jeta une série de shuriken dans leur direction. Naruto réagit rapidement, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse tous les éviter et Tazuna-san risquait d'être touché. Il ramena ses deux mains à lui. Coq. Cheval. Chien.

**\- Doton ! Doryuuheki ! **

La terre devant lui se mit à pousser d'un coup sec et à l'instant même fit barrage à l'aide d'un mur sur lequel s'enfoncèrent les shuriken. Il ne s'arrêta pas là cependant, c'était sa chance de contre attaquer. Le ninja avait été surpris de sa réaction, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un genin puisse utiliser une technique faisant recours à une affinité. Il sauta sur le haut du mur et effectua une deuxième série de sceaux

**\- Doton ! Doryu Endan ! **

Du muret qu'il avait créé sortit ce qui semblait être une tête de dragon. Celui-ci ouvrit la mâchoire et des projectiles faits de terre sortirent à grande vitesse s'abattant sur son adversaire qui fut mis K.O. De son côté, Kakashi avait maitrisé le premier assaillant.

_Quelques semaines auparavant_

Hashirama était assis les jambes croisées face à son élève. Naruto avait fini par réussir les deux exercices basiques de manipulation de chakra, il avait décidé qu'il avait gagné le droit d'apprendre quelques techniques qui le différencieraient un peu de ses camarades.

« Je vais t'apprendre deux techniques de manipulation de la terre, assez basiques. Elles sont en générale enseignées aux genins lorsqu'ils sont prêts à devenir des chuunins. Ce sont des techniques très efficaces car elles ne requièrent pas énormément de chakra. La première est défensive et la deuxième sert à attaquer ton adversaire avec des projectiles de terres, c'est en quelque sorte l'équivalent de la boule de feu suprême, une technique très appréciée du clan Uchiha. Plus tu mettras du chakra dans ton jutsu et plus il deviendra fort….la taille de Doryuuheki peut varier de quelques mètres à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur pour les ninjas les plus puissants ».

Apparemment, l'entrainement à la manipulation du chakra avait porté ses fruits car Naruto avait mis trois jours pour maitriser le mur de terre et trois autres pour pouvoir envoyer quatre lancers de terre. Bien sûr, Hashirama aurait pu faire tomber son mur de terre en un rien de temps, mais il fallait y aller étape par étape, lui demander que ce qui était faisable à son niveau, et force est de constater : son élève devenait de plus en plus doué dans l'apprentissage du ninjutsu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que nous voulez-vous ?

Les assaillants le fusillèrent du regard le Jounin mais ne répondirent pas. Kakashi prit celui qui l'avait attaqué par le cou et d'un geste rapide il passa sa deuxième main derrière lui et l'acheva dans un bruit sourd.

\- Vous avez attaqué des ninjas de Konoha ce qui représente une atteinte à notre village caché. De plus, je vois que vous êtes des nukenins du village caché de Kiri. Votre sort sera donc la mort, comme celle que je viens d'infliger à votre camarade. Si vous voulez vous épargner des souffrances inutiles, je vous conseille de nous dire pourquoi nous avoir attaqué.

Visiblement, ils avaient pris Kakashi au sérieux car ils se mirent immédiatement à parler. Il s'avérait qu'ils s'en prenaient à Tazuna, qui causait des ennuis à un tyran du Pays des Vagues. Ils avaient été engagés par un dénommé Gato afin de l'assassiner et ainsi de stopper la construction d'un pont qui relierait le pays des Vagues aux pays de la Brume et qui aurait permis l'ouverture d'un commerce international.

\- Tazuna-san, vous nous avez mentis, commença Kakashi. Vous nous avez engagé afin de vous escorter contre d'éventuels brigands, cela va bien au-delà d'une mission de rang C. Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas tout de suite avoué que vous faisiez l'œuvre d'une prime pour assassinat ? Vous nous avez tous mis en danger. Nous sommes en droit d'arrêter la mission sans autre maintenant.

Tazuna se jeta à terre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura. Je ne voulais pas vous tromper et vous mettre en danger, seulement faire appel à Konoha pour une mission de plus haut rang nous aurait couté beaucoup trop cher…Le pays des Vagues est très pauvre car constamment pillé par ce vaurien de Gato, je comprendrais que vous nous laissiez maintenant mais je vous en pris si vous le pouvez aidez-nous s'il-vous-plait !

Kakashi hésita. Si d'autres ninjas déserteurs faisaient leur apparition, il risquait de mettre en danger les membres de son équipe. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de donner une réponse qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Tazuna-san, répondit Naruto. Nous vous aiderons, pas vrai sensei ? Les autres vous êtes d'accord n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Sakura. Sasuke acquiesça.

Pour lui, ça lui était égal le niveau de la mission. En fait, plus il était élevé et plus ça l'arrangeait, ça lui permettrait de progresser en affrontant des adversaires plus puissants. Tout le monde se tourna vers Kakashi, au final c'était lui qui avait le dernier mot. C'est finalement Naruto qui fit pencher la balance en lui donnant un argument de poids :

Si on aide Tazuna-san, la nation des Vagues sera redevable envers le village de Konoha. Ca pourrait nous être utile un jour, Kakashi-sensei.

\- … la mission continue !

Leur repos fut de courte durée, et comme Kakashi le craignait il ne durent pas attendre très longtemps avant que son équipe fut de nouveau prise par assaut. Cette fois-ci ce ne furent pas trois ninjas mais un seul qui en fut responsable. Des shurikens furent envoyés sur Tazuna qui furent cette fois-ci interceptés par Sakura et Sasuke. La personne qui les avait jetés se tenait suspendu à une branche d'un arbre. Il portait un pantalon blanc à rayures gris clair et un masque en bandages. Son épée était immense et avait la forme d'un immense couteau à viande. Kakashi reconnut immédiatement ce type. Il était dans le bingo book des criminels recherchés par le village de la pluie.

\- Momochi Zabuza… J'ai entendu parler de toi. Tu un des sept épéistes de Kirigakure no Sato et tu es responsable de la tentative d'assassinat sur le Mizukage…Tu portes un beau surnom…Démon de la Brume !

Zabuza envoya son épée sur Kakashi qui l'esquiva facilement pendant qu'elle s'enfonça contre un arbre. Zabuza atterit sur elle et commença à rire bruyamment.

\- Toi aussi tu as ta réputation, Kakashi no Sharingan, le Ninja Copieur de Konoha. Tu possèdes cet œil de ce clan maudit...

\- …Sharingan ? Dit Sakura

\- Le Sharingan est un dojutsu particulier qui permet à son utilisateur de copier n'importe quel type de technique de ninjutsu, taijutstu ou genjutsu répliqua Naruto. C'est un œil qui s'éveille chez quelques membres du clan Uchiha, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sasuke.

\- Sasuke crut que ces yeux allaient sortir de ces orbites. Sharingan ! Comment était-ce possible ? Le sharingan était l'œil héréditaire de son clan ! Pourquoi Kakashi en possédait-il un ?

De son côté, Naruto était tout aussi étonné. Hashirama lui avait raconté la rivalité entre le clan Senju et Uchiha, due entre autres à la haine que portaient en eux les utilisateurs du Sharingan, il n'avait jamais mentionné qu'un autre clan soit porteur de cet œil….et le fait que Kakashi n'en possède qu'un…si on la cicatrice qu'il avait à l'œil il était probable que le Sharingan lui ait été implanté à un moment donné.

Kakashi leva le bandeau qui lui couvrait l'œil et ferma son œil droit. Zabuza lança les hostilités.

**\- Ninpo! Kirigakure no Justu**

Une brume épaisse s'installa dans le champ de vision de tout le monde. Ils entendaient la voix de Zabuza qui semblait venir de partout en même temps.

_\- La gorge, la nuque, le cœur … où vais-je frapper en premier ?_

Il apparut en plein milieu du groupe face à Naruto, qui le vit pour la première fois de près. L'homme était effrayant. Son visage affichait clairement une réelle démence et ses yeux semblaient être assoiffés de sang. Le Démon leva son épée…

**\- Katon ! Goukakyu no Jutsu ! **

Une boule de feu sortit de la bouche de Sasuke qui obligea Zabuza à détourner son attention de Naruto et Tazuna. Il leva un doigt et forma le signe du bélier

**\- Suiton ! ****Suijinheki ! **

Une barrière d'eau protégea Zabuza. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de stopper sa technique que le nukenin avait réapparu derrière lui et l'avait envoyé à terre d'un violent coup de pied. Il s'élança à nouveau sur Tazuna mais cette fois-ci c'est Kakashi qui stoppa le coup d'épée imminent à l'aide d'un Kunai.

\- Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas tuer ce vieillard sans vous éliminer d'abord….susurra Zabuza à l'oreille du Jounin.

\- Tu essaieras…répondit Kakashi.

D'un coup sec, il repoussa l'épée et envoya Zabuza dans les airs qui réaterrit sur ses pieds.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, regroupez-vous autour de Sakura et Tazuna. Je m'occupe de lui, vous n'êtes pas de taille ! C'est un criminel de rang S

Zabuza ré-attaqua sans perdre de temps. Il forma une série de sceaux et la brume se rematérialisa, Zabuza disparaissant à nouveau du champ de vision. Kakashi se tourna vers Tazuna, pensant que le ninja profiterait pour réattaquer de ce côté-là, mais ce fut une erreur. Il se prit un coup dans le ventre qui le fit voler plusieurs mettre jusqu'à retomber dans l'eau. Celle-ci se mit à bouger rapidement autour de lui et l'enveloppa complètement dans une sphère.

**\- Suiton ! Suirô no Jutsu **

Kakashi se retrouva emprisonné. Il se maudit lui-même pour son manque d'attention. C'était un comble, il avait affronté des ninjas bien plus dangereux que Zabuza et s'était fait avoir bêtement.

\- Je ne pensais pas vaincre si facilement le légendaire Ninja Copieur, regarde maintenant comment je tue tes élèves pendant que tu es impuissant, Kakashi…dit Zabuza, ses yeux pétillants de sadisme.

**\- Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ! **

Un deuxième Zabuza se matérialisa en face de l'original, qui tenait en place de sa main la prison d'eau dans laquelle Kakashi était retenu prisonnier.

\- Fuyez ! cria Kakashi. C'est un clone d'eau ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre lui ! Profitez-en, il ne peut pas s'éloigner très loin de l'original !

Mais aucun de ses étudiants ne bougea d'un centimètre. Kakashi vit dans le regard de Naruto une flamme s'allumer dans ses yeux. Sasuke eut un petit sourire, et même Sakura semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles sont traités comme de la merde, mais ceux qui laissent tomber leurs co-équipiers sont pires que ça, vous vous rappelez sensei ? Dit Naruto.

\- Alors mourrez en équipe, ricana Zabuza.

Son clone leva son épée et la lança sur Tazuna et ce fut Naruto qui l'arrêta en invoquant un mur de terre.

**\- Doton ! Doryuuheki ! **

\- Sakura, protège Tazuna ! Sasuke et moi allons nous occuper de Zabuza-teme !

Les deux Genins se placèrent de part et d'autres du clone d'eau sous le regard amusé de l'original.

\- Ce n'est pas une petite bande de merdeux comme vous qui va me vaincre…

C'est Sasuke qui amorça le début du deuxième round. Il sauta en l'air et forma le saut du tigre son habituelle boule de feu se forma et partit en flèche vers le clone qui l'arrêta avec le même mur d'eau d'avant. A son tour, Naruto utilisa sa technique de projectile de terre. Le clone de Zabuza n'eut qu'à tourner la tête et l'évita facilement.

\- Misérable genin…Tu ne sais même pas viser !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… A toi, Sasuke !

Sasuke re-attaqua avec un Katon, et c'est à moment que Zabuza comprit. Ils ne s'attaquaient pas au clone, mais à lui-même ! Il évita le Doryuu Endan de Naruto d'un saut et vit la boule de feu de Sasuke lui arriver droit devant. Il ramena ses deux mains vers lui et invoqua sa barrière d'eau !

\- Vous croyiez que vous alliez m'avoir avec des jutsus et une technique aussi faibles ?

\- Il faut croire que oui…entendit-il derrière-lui.

« Merde ! » eut-il à peine le temps de penser qu'il fut violemment projeté au sol. Il se releva et fit face à Kakashi.

\- Ces genins…Ils ont tout fait pour te libérer, n'est-ce pas Kakashi….Quelle chance ils ont eu…ricana Zabuza

Kakashi rit derrière son masque. L'arrogance de ce type l'impressionnait.

\- Mes genins n'ont pas eu de chance, Zabuza. Ils t'ont **forcé** à relâcher ton jutsu. Ils ont fait preuve d'un véritable travaille d'équipe, mais évidemment que quelqu'un comme toi qui combat toujours seul ne peut pas comprendre ça. Tu m'as eu par suprise, mais je te préviens. Ta technique ne marchera pas deux fois sur moi. Je vais te montrer mes véritables talents…

\- Tu vas surtout te taire à jamais, cracha Zabuza. **Suiton ! Suiryuudan no Jutsu ! **

Deux jets d'eau se formèrent et se percutèrent formant une grosse pluie qui s'abattit sur tous. Zabuza n'en menait pas large, il ne comprenait pas…L'œil de Kakashi lui permettait de copier des techniques après qu'elles aient été réalisée, cet œil possèderait-il d'autres pouvoirs ? Son adversaire était silencieux et sa pupille tournait en rotation. Il voyait les trois tomoe tourner sur eux-mêmes.

Il effectua plusieurs sceaux de ses mains, et vit avec effarement que Kakashi avait fait les mêmes. Comment se pouvait-il, était-ce possible que le Sharingan…

\- …prédise l'avenir ? dit Kakashi d'une voix neutre ?

Quoi ? Il avait lu dans ces pensées ? Il accéléra la formation des signes, Kakashi le suivait toujours. Non, il allait gagner ce combat !

**\- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, pâle imitateur ! **

Kakashi ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

**\- Suiton ! Daibakufu no Jutsu ! **

L'eau à leurs pieds se souleva et forma un grand arc de cercle autour de Kakashi puis fut lancée avec force en direction de Zabuza qui fut pris dans la grosse vague qui se forma. La puissance du jet lui fit lacher prise au sol et c'est à demi-conscient qu'il se retrouva étalé par terre. Kakashi apparut à ses pieds, un kunai à la main.

\- Comment…

\- Je suis aussi un spécialiste dans l'assassinat, Zabuza. Mais toi, tu mourras sans connaître mes secrets, ajouta-t-il en levant le bras, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce.

C'est à ce moment-là que des aiguilles se plantèrent dans le coup de Zabuza. Debout sur une branche d'un arbre, un ninja portant un masque avait observé la scène. Il disparut et réapparut aux côtés de Zabuza et récupéra les aiguilles qu'il avait lancées.

\- Je vous remercie, Hatake Kakashi. Momochi Zabuza est un criminel que je traquais depuis longtemps sur ordre du Mizukage…Bien que vous m'ayez épargné une bataille difficile je me dois de ramener son corps à Mizukage-sama.

\- Je comprends répondit Kakashi. L'homme disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu avec Zabuza et Kakashi se tourna vers son équipe.

\- J'aimerais tous vous féliciter, vous avez fait du bon boulot…

Malheureusement, ce fut sa dernière phrase avant de perdre connaissance.


	4. Entraînement et Découverte

_Voilà le quatrième chapitre de Hi no Ishi ! On continue avec l'arc Zabuza. Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais l'histoire continue d'avancer._

**Titre : **Hi no Ishi

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto _est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé :** lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei no Justu au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui valui transmettre son savoir ainsi que la volonté du feu.

**Note : **Je vous remercie à tous pour les review ! Merci à ceux qui commentent et qui me font part de leur critique, je vous **assure** que c'est très utile et que vos remarques sont prises en compte ! Je vous invite donc à **continuer, ça motive et ca améliore la qualité de l'histoire et du texte.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Entrainement &amp; Découverte**

Kakashi fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre à travers la vitre. Sa première réflexion fut de penser qu'il avait trop utilisé le Sharingan, mais tout bien réfléchi ça devait être autre chose : il avait fait de nombreux combats où son utilisation avait été dix fois plus intensives, non, ça devait être surement la prison acqueuse de Zabuza qui avait du drainer son chakra d'une manière où d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il se leva Sakura entra avec un plateau et commença à le dorloter. Kakashi eut le droit à un somptueux petit déjeuner qu'il entama quand soudain il laissa tomber son couvert. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment…Cet effaceur de traces avait, en prenant du recul, eut un comportement très bizarre

\- Sakura, dis-moi…l'ANBU de Kiri, rappelle-moi exactement ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il est arrivé, a abattu Zabuza avec des aiguilles et est parti avec son corps, pourquoi ?

C'était bizarre…Habituellement les chausseurs de nukenins abattaient leur cible et effaçaient toutes traces du corps pour qu'il ne révèle pas de secrets concernant le village d'origine. Les seules exceptions étaient les cas où celui-ci possèderait un kekkei genkai, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Zabuza, il en était sûr. Habituellement, il aurait du conserver juste la tête qui aurait servi de preuve de la réussite de la mission. Mais pourquoi avoir conservé le tout ? Il aurait été bien difficile de voyager avec la seule possibilité était que cet ANBU soit en fait un complice de Zabuza.

\- Sakura, préviens les autres. Zabuza est vivant.

Lorsqu'ils furent réunis à l'extérieur de la maison de Tazuna, Kakashi les conduisit à la lisière d'une forêt.

\- Ecoutez, voilà la situation : Zabuza est très certainement en vie et en train de récupérer des blessures que je lui ai infligées…Je pense que nous avons en tout cas quatre à six jours pour nous préparer à une deuxième attaque. J'aimerais profiter du temps qu'on à disposition afin d'améliorer vos compétences

\- L'exercice que j'ai à vous proposer va vous permettre d'augmenter votre contrôle du chakra. Ca va vous permettre d'augmenter la puissance de vos techniques tout en étant plus endurants. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment marcher sur les arbres ?

\- Moi, Kakashi-sensei ?

\- Bien, Naruto. Alors je te laisse faire une démonstration.

Le blondinet marcha jusqu'au pied d'un arbre qui faisait plusieurs dizaines de metres et concentra le chakra sur la plante de ses pieds. Lorsqu'il sentit que le dozage était bon, il commença à marcher horizontalement sur l'arbre en augmenter progressivement la quantité de chakra en fonction de la hauteur. Kakashi lui fit signe de la tête que c'était bon et il redescendit.

\- Ok, Naruto. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire l'exercice, je te donne ta journée. Les autres, je vous laisse à votre nouvelle occupation.

Plus tard dans la journée, Naruto s'était trouvé un petit spot tranquille dans une clairière. Il avait décidé de continuer à s'entrainer à faire pousser sa à l'abri des regards. Il passa plusieurs heures à tenter d'accélérer la croissance d'une fleur qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin mais les progrès furent maigres.

« Enfin je te trouve, Naruto ».

Kakashi avait revêtu son habit de jounin et l'avait rejoint au centre de la clairière. Il s'asseya à côté de Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entrainais ?

\- Ah, non, sensei .. Je rêvassais, J-Je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre une journée de congé…balbutia Naruto. Il n'aimait pas mentir.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait aisément sentir que du chakra avait été déployé dans la zone, pourquoi est-ce que Naruto ne lui disait-il pas la vérité ? Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? De plus, les événements de la veille….Naruto avait fait usage de techniques qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître. Parmi les genins de son âge, seul le clan Uchiha enseignait à ses enfants des jutsus faisant appel à une affinité…

\- Naruto, je voulais te faire part de mon avis par rapport à hier… Tu as utilisé des techniques très impressionnantes… Dis-moi... où est-ce que tu as appris ces jutsus ? Et à marcher sur les arbres ?

Naruto serra les dents. Il se doutait bien que les questions allaient venir, il avait vu le regard que lui avait jeté Kakashi après qu'il ait fait démonstration de ses jutsus mais il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. En même temps, il appréciait vraiment son équipe et son sensei et mentir ne pouvait pas être bon pour leurs relations. Finalement, il prit la décision qui lui parut la plus raisonnable dans sa situation.

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre sans vous mentir, Kakashi-sensei. J'aimerais j'vous le jure mais Hokage-jiji m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne, si vous tenez vraiment à l'savoir faudra lui demander.

Au moins le garçon avait été honnête avec lui. Mais la réponse de Naruto ne faisait que soulever de nouvelles questions. Sandaime était au courant des prouesses du jinchuriki et avait fait en sorte de les garder secrètes, peut-être même que c'était lui qui en était responsable. Il secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant, ils devaient se préparer à l'attaque de Zabuza

\- Naruto, que dirais-tu d'un petit combat entre toi et moi ?

Les jours se suivirent les uns après les autres. A la grande surprise de chacun, Sakura fut la première à réussir à monter tout en haut de l'arbre. Sasuke éprouvait de son côté quelques difficultés à réussir l'exercice. Il poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup de poing dans l'arbre. Faible. C'était le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il se regardait dans une glace. Il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Itachi…Il était bien loin de l'atteindre. Il le tuerait, il se l'était promis. Il vengerait son clan et le restaurerait. A son âge, Itachi faisait déjà partie de la division ANBU et trois ans après il avait déjà débloqué le Mangekyo Sharingan et assassiné toute sa famille. Lui, il n'arrivait même pas à grimer sur un arbre.

\- Sasuke !

Naruto venait de pointer le bout de son nez avec Inari, le petit fils de Tazuna. Tout le monde t'attend pour manger. Le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas vu le temps passer et la nuit était tombée sans attendre. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota doucement quelques mots qui surprirent Sasuke.

\- Considère qu'on est quitte pour le coup de main contre les trois abrutis de l'autre fois ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Cela le laissa sans voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son camarade lui donne un conseil. A l'académie, Naruto avait pris Sasuke directement pour rival certainement par jalousie de l'attention qu'il recevait des autres élèves et instructeurs. Mais depuis qu'il avait été reçu en tant que genin, cette animosité avait laissé place à une attitude limite sympathique à son égard. Il avait pensé que ce serait le plus grand des boulets mais il s'était avéré qu'il était pas mal du tout. Il était fort, du même niveau que lui voir même plus, ça lui coutait de se l'avouer. Même la jalousie que Naruto semblait éprouver du au comportement pot de colle de Sakura semblait s'être envolé. Ce gars cachait quelque chose, mais en même temps semblait vouloir se lier d'amitié avec lui, ce qui le troublait encore plus. Depuis le massacre de son clan, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, mettant un terme à toutes les amitiés qu'il s'était forgé auparavant. Ce nouveau Naruto lui était bien plus sympathique.

_Konohagakure, pendant ce temps_

Hashirama reposa son verre de thé. Boire et manger n'étaient pas une nécessité pour les personnes invoquées par l'Edo Tensei mais lorsqu'il était en public cela aidait à maintenir une certaine image. Henge no Jutsu lui permettait de temps en temps sortir revisiter le village qu'il avait créé. C'était quand même un comble, se disait-il parfois. Il devait se cacher du propre village qu'il avait bâtit de ses mains. A sa droite, Sarutobi reposa sa pipe. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les époques avaient défilées lorsqu'il le regardait. Le temps n'avait pas manqué au disciple de son frère et les rides semblaient s'accumuler autant que les soucis.

\- Dites-moi, Hashirama-sama, que pensez-vous de votre nouvel étudiant après ces quelques mois ?

\- Naruto est un enfant très particulier. Je vois en lui un énorme potentiel, et ça ne tient pas au fait qu'il soit un Jinchuriki. Il est encore trop tôt pour dire s'il sera capable d'utiliser la force de Kyuubi, mais je te garantis Hiruzen que cet enfant deviendra fort. Immensément fort.

Il fit une petite pause. Parler de Kyuubi éveillait en lui bien des souvenirs : son combat contre Uchiha Madara, son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre dans le chemin qu'il avait pris, mais aussi sa femme, Uzumaki Mito, qui avait pris la lourde décision de le sceller en elle. Même les morts souffraient de ce qu'on appelle la nostalgie…

\- Mais le plus important est que c'est un garçon avec un très bon fond. La détermination de Naruto, je ne l'ai vu chez aucun des ninjas que j'ai côtoyé de mon vivant, Saru. Ce petit a une conscience des choses et de la morale que même des Shinobis adultes n'ont pas. Même s'il ne pense pas comme un adulte, on peut dire d'une certaine manière qu'il raisonne comme un Hokage.

Sarutobi sourit tristement. Le portrait que lui avait dressé le Senju lui rappelait un autre ninja. Il espérait toutefois que le destin de Naruto et celui de Itachi soient différents.

\- … Il se pourrait même qu'il devienne plus fort que moi un jour, ajouta Hashirama, ce qui laissa Hiruzen sans voix. Il avait été le seul dans Konoha à avoir vu l'étincelle des capacités du jeune Uzumaki mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

La discussion se poursuivit tranquillement. Hashirama apprit de Sarutobi que Minato Namikaze était le père de Naruto et également le quatrième Hokage. Il s'en étonna qu'à moitié : le doute l'avait submergé lorsque Sarutobi lui avait raconté l'attaque du Kyuubi sur Konoha et comment le Hokage avait scellé le démon à neuf queues dans le ventre du nouveau-né : aucun parent aurait volontairement offert son enfant pour receptacle et un Hokage qui se respecte n'aurait pas exigé d'un autre ce qu'il pouvait accomplir de lui-même.

Sans le connaître, il était fier du Yondaime. Il avait protégé son village au prix de sa vie, ce qu'il avait lui-même fait et selon Sarutobi c'était ce qu'avait également fait Tobirama. Même si le monde n'avait pas atteint la paix, c'était au moins un rêve qu'il avait réussi à accomplir : unir des clans et des civils et les faire penser en tant qu'une grande famille. Apparemment, même si le temps s'écoulait des gens d'exceptions continuaient à naitre et à cultiver son idéologie. Il se promit à lui-même de faire de Naruto quelqu'un d'aussi respectable que son père.

D'un autre côté, le mystère de la généalogie du jeune Uzumaki n'avait pas été résolu. Le fait que sa mère soit une Uzumaki n'expliquait pas pourquoi le jeune homme pourrait éventuellement utiliser le Mokuton. Dans le clan Senju, le gêne avait été pour la première fois révélé par son grand-père qui n'avait toutefois pas eu les capacités et le savoir pour l'exploiter à son grand potentiel. De la descendance de son grand-père il avait été le seul ''survivant'' (si on ne considère pas son état actuel) avec Tobirama. Tobi n'avait à sa connaissance pas eu d'enfants. Avec Mito, il n'avait eu que des fils qui eux-mêmes de leur vivant n'avaient pas eu d'enfants autres que Tsunade. Or, selon Sarutobi, Tsunade n'a jamais enfanté.

_Pays des Vagues, lieu inconnu_

Zabuza se massa nonchalamment la nuque. Haku n'y était pas allé de main morte en le mettant provisoirement en état de mort léthargique. Il avait récupéré des blessures de sa dernière bataille, mais Cela faisait cinq jour que Kakashi l'avait mis à terre et ce combat l'obsédait depuis. Il se repassait la scène en boucle dans sa tête et à chaque fois un désir de sang s'éveillait en lui. Il avait compris le stratagème de Kakashi : son Sharingan avait servi à le déstabiliser lorsqu'il avait voulu utiliser Daibakufu no Jutsu, il l'avait certainement mis sous une technique d'illusion au moment même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés après qu'il se soit libéré de la prison aqueuse. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de neutraliser le Sharingan, où bien sa mission serait un échec à coup sûr. La prochaine fois, il attaquerait ces petits merdeux avec Haku pour être sûr d'en finir définitivement avec ce sale copieur de Kakashi.

Oui, Haku s'occuperait de ces satanés genins pendant qu'il affronterait avec Kakashi. Il était après tout un spécialiste des assassinassions silencieuses. Il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux et il ne serait plus la proie du genjutsu du Sharingan, et s'il ajoutait à ça la technique de la brume Kakashi ne pourrait absolument rien faire. Le plan était simple, mais efficace.

Il intima Haku de lui préparer à manger. Ils attaqueraient le lendemain, autant reprendre des forces ce soir. La bataille s'annonçait violente

_Pays des Vagues, fin d'après-midi_

Kakashi regarda fièrement son équipe. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il était content. Content, car l'équipe qu'il entraînait allait représenter les valeurs de ses prédécesseurs. Bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas de base, ils avaient fait un effort pour faire un travail d'équipe très correct. Il se remémora l'attaque sur la route du pays des vagues : ces genins de même pas 13 ans avaient déjà du gérer des criminels de haut rang…Ca lui rappelait ses belles années. Il sentait la nostalgie le quitter gentiment jour après jour. Avoir le fils du Yondaime dans son équipe aidait certainement. Sasuke Uchiha était une toute autre histoire. Il semblait petit à petit considérer ses camarades mais son regard n'était pas du tout présent. Itachi ! Pourquoi avoir infligé ça à ton frère ? Le chemin que Sasuke prenait allait les toucher tous, lui qui voulait absolument activer son Sharingan ne savait pas que le pouvoir de ces pupilles ne vient pas seul.

_Environ de Konoha, ancien repaire d'Orochimaru_

Hashirama sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il entra dans un des anciens repaires d'Orochimaru. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à fouiller Konoha et ses environs depuis que Hiruzen lui avait expliqué les expérimentations auxquelles son ancien disciple s'était livré. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces cellules auraient dégagé un intérêt aussi important. Les Shinobis n'avaient plus confiance en ce qu'ils pouvaient réaliser eux-mêmes et étaient à la recherche des pouvoirs des autres…Triste constat.

Il désactiva un nouveau piège d'Orochimaru en entra dans la dernière salle. C'était un endroit sombre dépourvu de lumière naturelle. Quelques petites lampes de bureau éclairaient faiblement l'endroit. Des résidus d'expérience trainaient un peu partout dans la salle : des éprouvettes brisées, et un tas de petits débris comme des scalpels et autres outils. Hashirama s'avança, il sentait quelque chose de maléfique dans cet endroit. Sur une petite table basse s'entassaient plusieurs documents. Le Shodaime en pris une poignée et en feuilleta quelques-uns. Apparemment, Orochimaru avait effectué des implantations de ces cellules sur une soixantaine d'enfants et adolescents, qui avaient tous péri. Tous sauf un. Il semblait aussi que tout comme l'implantation d'un Sharingan sur une personne ne possédant pas le sang du clan Uchiha ne donnait pas les mêmes résultats que pour un possesseur original, le résultat de l'expérience ne pouvait pas utiliser le Mokuton comme il faut. Les archives montraient qu'il arrivait à maitriser des jutsus mineurs mais que des techniques nécessitant beaucoup plus de chakra étaient hors de sa portée. Orochimaru…ce ninja était quelqu'un de toute évidence très talentueux. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'un élève de Saru. Son génie n'avait aussi d'égal que sa folie, il ne doutait pas que s'il courait après le Mokuton il serait intéressé par Naruto. Il fallait être sûr que lorsque ce nukenin réapparaisse son élève soit près à se défendre. En sortant de la salle il dessina un sceau sur la porte et condamna le lieu en le faisant exploser. Certaines choses valaient mieux être enterrées à jamais.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Naruto. Il espérait vraiment que le petit avait réussi à faire pousser sa fleur, cela accélérerait la suite de l'entrainement. Certains ninjas étaient devenus avec le temps adeptes du dopage, comme les archives d'Orochimaru le montraient, ils utilisaient toute sorte de pilules qui décuplaient le chakra ou bien qui facilitaient sa circulation cependant sa propre expérience avait montrée que seule la détermination l'entrainement et la pratique donnaient le meilleur des résultats.


	5. La bataille du pont

**La Bataille du Pont **

**Titre** : Hi no Ishi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé** : Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei no Justu au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui valui transmettre son savoir ainsi que la volonté du feu.

_22 juin 2015_

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kakashi avait demandé à Sakura et Sasuke de s'entrainer à grimper aux arbres à l'aide de leur chakra. Sakura avait maitrisé très rapidement et avait consacré la plupart de son temps à aider Sasuke à atteindre le même but ainsi qu'à aider chez Tazuna. Naruto de son côté avait continué à s'entraîner à la première étape de la maîtrise du Mokuton, à savoir faire pousser la fleur. Il avait réussi à créer à partir de son chakra. Il eut le plaisir de remarquer que mélanger les deux affinités de chakra afin de pouvoir créer l'affinité Mokuton lui avait rendu l'utilisation du Suiton et du Doton beaucoup plus facile. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas développé de nouvelles techniques mais la force des jutsus qu'il utilisait s'en était vue décuplée, un peu comme lorsqu'il avait maitrisé l'exercice de marcher sur l'eau avec son chakra.

Il avait eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec Inari, le petit fils de Tazuna-san. Il avait beau apprécier l'enfant, il ne supportait pas son côté défaitiste. Il semblait être partisant de ceux qui croient que le destni est tracé et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il évitait donc ce type de conversation avec lui. Hashirama lui avait appris à respecter la philosophie des autres du moment qu'elles n'étaient pas dangereuses pour lui et ses amis, donc il allait laisser faire.

Un jour, alors que Kakashi-sensei l'avait libéré avant les autres il s'était attelé à faire pousser quelque chose de plus important qu'une petite fleur. L'idée cette-fois était de faire pousser un petit banzai. Il y passa toute la journée, mais sans aucun succès. C'est ce jour-là qu'il la rencontra. C'était une belle femme aux traits fins et au visage rayonnant. Elle avait de longs cheveux obscurs qui lui arrivaient aux hanches et son visage était parmi les plus beaux qu'il avait vu. Elle portait un long kimono rose qui laissait deviner des magnifiques jambes. Elle se présenta en tant que Haku, et lui demanda s'il était un ninja ce à quoi il répondit fièrement que oui. La jeune femme était venu cueillir des fleurs et ils échangèrent un moment sur plusieurs sujets. Naruto fut content d'apprendre qu'elle aussi avait comme philosophie de protéger les gens qu'elle aimait, car c'était la première fois qu'il discutait de cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hashirama. Le petit garçon était clairement sous le charme, et il redescendit brutalement de son nuage lorsque la magnifique femme lui annonça en partant qu'elle était un homme.

* * *

_Pays des Vagues_

Ils avaient quasiment terminé de réparer le pont : cela leur avait pris deux jours complets, mais il était maintenant pratiquement fini et pourrait commencer à servir de voie de transit pour les marchandises entre le Pays des Vagues et le Pays des Tourbillons. La journée s'était écoulée tranquillement. Ils avaient tous terminés leurs entrainement respectifs et avaient rejoints Tazuna sur le chantier et Kakashi était sur le point de leur dire de rentrer quand soudainement le temps se mit à s'obscurcir d'un coup. Une brume épaisse les recouvra tous et ils eurent tous comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Zabuza et son accolyte, le faux ninja hunter de Kiri attaquaient. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement et Zabuza envoya un jutsu d'eau que Kakashi esquiva en faisant quelques sauts.

\- Zabuza, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Ce n'est pas avec des techniques comme ça que tu m'auras…

\- Qui a dit que j'essayais de te tuer ?

C'est alors que Kakashi comprit. Le but de la manœuvre n'était pas d'attenter à sa vie mais de le séparer des ces élèves. Ils lui avaient donné pas mal de fil à retordre et il semblerait qu'ils aient décidé de se partager les cibles. Zabuza lui administra un coup d'épée violent que Kakashi évita. Il lui envoya un kick qui fut arrêté par ce dernier qui contre attaqua avec un coup bien placé dans le ventre qui fit voler Kakashi sur quelques mètres. Zabuza effectua le mudra du singe et trois clones d'eau apparurent, entourant Kakashi. Le Jounin releva son bandeau et fixa Zabuza de son œil rouge.

\- Sharingan, tout de suite ? Me voilà flatté, Kakashi…

\- Zabuza… Ce que tu as vu la dernière fois n'était qu'une esquisse de mon pouvoir… Je vais te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle le Ninja Copieur.

\- Je t'attends Kakashi… Mes techniques Suiton auront raison de toi, tu ne peux rien contre moi, satané copieur.

Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il sentait le chakra de Naruto grossir de plus en plus, quelque chose ne jouait pas. La brume l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait vers se genins bien qu'il puisse quand même distinguer Zabuza. Il comptait cependant bien mettre rapidement un terme à ce combat. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde un élève parce qu'il n'avait pas tué le nukenin quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Il décida d'abord d'éliminer les clones, ca simplifierait les choses. Les trois clones attaquèrent avec la technique du dragon aqueux. Trois énormes jets d'eau prirent la forme de la bête et s'élancèrent dangereusement sur Kakashi.

\- **Doton ! Doryuuheki ! **

La terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds et le sol se brisa d'un coup en deux formant au passage un mur de terre d'une dizaine de maitre de hauteur. Il était beaucoup plus puissant et grand que celui que Naruto avait utilisé pour contrer Zabuza. Il concentra son chakra sur ses pieds et sauta sur le bord de son mur.

**\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Trois clones d'ombres se formèrent autour de Kakashi qui enchaina tout de suite avec son prochain mouvement.

\- **Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu ! **

Chaque copie de Kakashi envoya une grosse boule de feu qui fut parée par les clones de Zabuza à l'aide d'un jutsu d'eau. La vapeur engendrée se fondit vite dans la brume.

**\- Regarde, Kakashi… Je me demande lequel d'entre vous aura le plaisir de voir son camarade mort…Qui mourra le premier ? Toi ou tes petits genins…**

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto n'en menaient pas large. Ils s'étaient bêtement faits prendre dans la technique de leur assaillant et s'étaient retrouvés entourés de miroirs de glace qui les empêchait de s'enfuir. Sasuke avaient tenté de briser ces miroirs à l'aide d'un Katon mais ça n'avait donné aucun bon résultat, si ce n'est des brulures auto-infligées. Naruto grinça des dents. Il n'avait aucun doute que son kekkei genkai aurait massacré les miroirs de son adversaires en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à le maitriser. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se maudissait de ne pas être un génie. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint. Il se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Ce derniers acquiesça, et d'un coup ils se séparèrent et se positionnèrent face à face. Se concentrant, Sasuke lui envoya à nouveau un jutsu de Feu.

\- **Katon ! Goukakyu no Jutsu ! **

**\- Suiton ! Suijinheki !**

La boule de feu entra en contact avec un mur d'eau et explosa dans une violente fumée de vapeur qui rendit les miroirs complètements illisibles, forçant le ninja masqué à sortir de sa cachette. Celui-ci fou de rage s'élança sur Naruto qui ne le vit arriver que trop tard, étant de dos. Le ninja envoya alors une flopée d'aiguilles qu'il ne put éviter. Il sentit alors son sang se glacer, il lui semblait voir sa fin arriver… C'est alors que Sasuke se jeta devant et encaissa tous les projectiles, tombant dans ses bras.

\- …Pourquoi ? Murmura faiblement Naruto, le visage tremblant.

\- Je pouvais pas te laisser t'attribuer tout le mérite, bouffon…sourit Sasuke, de plus…mon corps a réagi tout seul, je n'ai pas réfléchi…Ca doit être ces yeux…

Les yeux habituellement noirs de Sasuke affichaient des pupilles rouges avec une virgule à l'intérieur. C'est alors que son souffle se coupa et il tomba aux côtés de Naruto. Le ninja masqué n'avait pas bougé. Il observait la scène sans faire de mouvements, mais sa main tremblante semblait montrer qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce qu'il voyait. Naruto sentit son sang bouillir au plus profond de lui-même. Son chakra bleu commença à se manifester autour de lui et à tourner en rond tout autour. Le décor se transforma. Il se trouvait dans une caverne noire face à une grande cage. Il sentait une présence au fond, quelque chose de très maléfique mais il se sentait paradoxalement attiré vers la cage. Il s'avança doucement et c'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de la bête qu'il savait être en lui.

\- _Il a tué ton ami… Tue-le…Détruis-le…_

Du chakra rouge commença alors à se mêler au sien. Ces canines se firent beaucoup plus pointus et le vent que produisait son chakra bleu beaucoup plus violent. Ne suivant que son instinct, Naruto poussa un hurlement de désespoir qui ressemblait étrangement au cris du loup lors d'une pleine lune et posa ces pattes à terre.

Le sceau de Kyuubi avait-il scédé ? Non, ce chakra n'était pas entièrement noir…Il sentait encore le chakra de Naruto dans l'air mais il y avait un dégagement de puissance tellement impressionnant qu'il avait du mal à croire que Kyuubi ne s'était pas échappé. Il devait vite rejoindre ses Genins, avant que quelque chose de malheureux ne leur arrive.

\- On va en finir, Zabuza ! cria Kakashi. Ce que tu vas voir maintenant, prépare-toi car ce sont mes techniques. Elles ne sont pas copiées. **Ninpo ! Kuchiyose ! Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu !** dit-il en formant des sceaux. Aussitôt le sol se mit à trembler et une meute de chien sortirent du sol et attrapèrent Zabuza par les bras et jambes. Kakashi fit quelques sceaux de ses mains et du chakra prit forme dans sa main, se changeant en électricité.

\- Tes derniers mots, Zabuza…dit-il en s'élançant sur Zabuza

* * *

Le sol se mit à trembler très fortement et d'un bruit sourd, une racine apparut du sol et attrapa les jambes de Haku. Une deuxième sortit tout proche de la première et agripa ses bras, puis une troisième, une quatrième….bientôt des dizaines et des dizaines de racines s'étaient développées et encerclèrent le ninja masqué, les racines continuaient à grandir et se transformèrent en petits arbres. Une branche toucha le visage du ninja, faisant tomber son masque. Naruto, mi- conscient fut tout de même surpris de voir que c'était Haku, le garçon avec lequel il avait sympathisé quelques jours plutôt. Le garçon arborait un visage calme, avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu es devenu fort, Naruto-kun, dit-il en lui souriant. Tu as gagné ce combat, maintenant fais ce que tu dois faire.

\- Pourquoi Haku !? Pourquoi tout ça ? Le garçon avait des larmes aux yeux qu'il peinait à retenir. Il s'élança vers son ennemi et l'attrapa par les épaules qu'il secoua dans tous les sens.

\- Comme toi, Naruto-kun, je protège ce qui m'est cher. Zabuza-sama était pour moi la personne la plus importante à protéger, et vous étiez une menace pour lui. Je suis content, Naruto-kun. Content, car mon dernier combat fut contre des gens comme vous. Des gens fiers, forts et avec des bonnes valeurs à défendre. Maintenant termine-moi. Je ne ressens plus le chakra de Zabuza-sama, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai plus d'autres raison de vivre que la vengeance. Si tu me libères, je reviendrais toucher les tiens et je sais que tu es assez grand pour comprendre ce qui doit être fait.

Naruto baisse la tête. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Les mains tremblantes, il sortir de sa poche arrière le dernier kunai qu'il lui restait et le pointa en direction de Haku.

\- C'est la première fois que tu tues quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas Naruto-kun ?

Naruto acquiesça doucement.

\- Alors j'aimerais que tu me regardes dans les yeux, que tu vois la vie me quitter. C'est très important, sache que je ne t'en veux pas. C'est le monde des Shinobi, tel qu'il est fait. Beaucoup de Genins croient que devenir ninja c'est être un défenseur super cool, la vérité est toute autre, Naruto-kun. Nous sommes des soldats, nous défendons et protégeons ce qui est notre. Et pour cela, pour avoir le bien et la paix, il nous faut parfois commettre des actes abominables.

\- Haku…J'aurais voulu qu'on se connaisse bien avant, que nos routes ne se croisent pas dans de telles circonstances. On aurait pu devenir de bons amis.

Il leva le bras et lui planta le kunai dans le ventre. C'était étrange, car le geste avait été fait comme s'il prenait Haku dans ses bras. Son autre bras avait pris Haku par la nuque.

\- On est de bons amis.. Sourit une dernière fois Haku alors que la vie le quittait. Du sang coula de sa bouche et ses yeux perdirent de leur vivacité. Naruto tomba à genoux, il se sentait sale. Il avait du sang sur les mains, au sens propre comme au figuré. Il remarqua à peine que le brouillard s'éclaircissait et que Kakashi était apparut dans un nuage de fumée à ses côtés, le corps de Zabuza sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter, Naruto…

Ils venaient de terminer d'enterrer Zabuza et Haku. Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il pouvait utiliser une technique pour creuser les trous, mais Naruto avait insisté pour faire à la main celui de Haku. Il avait bien sûr du tout raconter au Jounin par rapport à son combat, et il fut heureux d'apprendre que Sasuke était en fait en vie. Haku avait apparemment épargné tous les points vitaux et l'avait envoyé dans un état de mort léthargique. Avant que tout le monde ne les rejoigne, Kakashi avait brûlé les arbres qu'il avait créé. Il avait évidemment demandé des explications à Naruto qui l'avait renvoyé vers le Hokage. Ils s'étaient ensuite remis en route pour Konoha après avoir pris congé de Tazuna, Inari et Tsunami. Le voyage de retour s'était déroulé dans une bonne ambiance, mis à part Naruto qui était peu bruyant. Etonnamment, même Sasuke semblait s'être un peu détendu. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir débloqué le Sharingan avait calmé son obsession de la force. Kakashi essaya de parler au blond mais le garçon se refermait sur lui-même. Il soupira. Il se rappelait du premier homme qu'il avait du tuer et la réaction de Naruto était basique, celle d'un petit garçon qui entrait dans le monde des adultes et qui plus est des ninjas, et qui se rendait compte que la vie n'était pas aussi rose que ce qu'on lui avait produit. C'était le côté sombre du métier, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, à part lui dire de s'y habituer car il y avait de fortes chances que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois que ça arrive.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant Sarutobi celui-ci les félicita pour le succès de leur mission. Il mis en avant le fait qu'ils auraient du faire marche arrière selon le code des ninjas, mais l'intérêt de Konoha avait été respecté. Cela leur aurait fait une mauvaise publicité que d'abandonner un client (même fraudeur) lorsque la situation s'était envenimée. Il annonça à la team 7 qu'il n'avait pas de mission à leur attribuer en ce moment et qu'ils étaient dès lors en repos pour quelques temps.

\- Vous pouvez tous partir, sauf Kakashi et Naruto. Il y a des éléments que j'aimerais discuter avec vous deux.

Sasuke et Sakura sortirent de la pièce, le regard un peu interrogatif et lorsque la porte se referma le Hokage se leva. Il intima à ses ANBUS de partir et sortit une petite pipe de sa toge blanche qu'il alluma.

\- Je crois savoir que Naruto a fait preuve de beaucoup de bravoure et de…certaines capacités, n'est-ce pas Kakashi-kun.

\- Hokage-sama ! Je n'appellerai pas ça des capacités…Uzumaki Naruto a révélé l'utilisation du Mokuton, kekkei genkai qui n'a pas été vu depuis la mort du Shodaime Hokage. J'aimerais savoir comment est-ce que c'est possible que mon Genin ait cette faculté.

\- Tout d'abord, Kakashi, tout ce qui va être dit est classé information de rang S. Tu sais ce que cela veut dire. L'origine des capacités de Naruto est encore inconnue, tout ce que je peux te dire est que ce pouvoir ne tombe pas du ciel et que Naruto est actuellement en train de s'entrainer à maitriser cette affinité. Il est entre de bonnes mains, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant qu'il l'a révélé en combat, il devient nécessaire qu'il progresse plus vite. C'est pourquoi je vais provisoirement le retirer de ton équipe. Nous avons eu de la chance que vos adversaires aient été tués pendant votre bataille, car nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser courir la nouvelle qu'un nouvel utilisateur du Mokuton est à Konoha avant que Naruto soit prêt à faire face à des ennemis potentiels.

\- Hokage-sama, je peux aider Naruto…Il n'y a pas besoin de le retirer de mon squad ! Il appréciait beaucoup le garçon et il voulait continuer à lui enseigner. D'autant plus qu'il s'était promis d'entrainer le fils de Minato et il lui semblait qu'il allait devoir rompre cette promesse.

\- Je suis désolé, Kakashi, mais c'est déjà décidé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Naruto rejoindra ton équipe pour les examens de Chunins qui auront lieu dans 3 mois, j'imagine que tu as prévu de les inscrire ?

\- Je pensais en effet les faire participer. Sasuke et Naruto possèdent déjà des capacités de niveau Chunins, je pense que les quelques mois qu'il restent seront suffisant à Sakura pour être à niveau de l'épreuve.

\- Très bien ! Cela te donnera l'occasion de t'occuper plus personnellement de tes deux élèves.

C'est sur cette phrase que Kakashi comprit qu'il devait prendre congé. Il remercia le Hokage et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

\- Naruto, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler… Je me trompe ?

\- Jiji…Kakashi-sensei vous a dit que c'était moi qui avait tué Haku.

\- Oui, et je suis fier de toi Naruto.

\- Fier ? Le petit garçon se mit en colère. Comment pouvez-vous être fier de moi après ce que j'ai fait ? C'est la deuxième fois que je tue un ninja, j'ai commis un acte très grave…Comment pouvez-vous être fier de moi ?

\- Calme-toi ! Ordonna Sarutobi. Je ne suis pas fier que tu ai tué Haku. C'était une nécessité, et cela fait partie de la vie. Je suis fier que tu ais fait passé la sécurité de tes proches et de ton village avant tout. En faisant cela, tu t'es comporté comme un vrai ninja de Konoha.

\- Je pensais qu'on était les gentils…dit tristement Naruto. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en vérité il n'y a pas de gentils ni de bons, il n'y a que du sang…

\- C'est tout le problème du monde Shinobi, Naruto…Il y a ceux qui commettent de mauvaises actions pour de bonnes raisons, et ceux qui en font des mauvaises pour des mauvaises. Le mieux que nous pouvons faire est d'avoir de bonnes raisons de faire ce que nous faisons. Maintenant dis-moi, comment as-tu pu maitriser le Mokuton aussi vite ?

\- Je n'ai rien maitrisé du tout, jiji.. Lorsque j'ai cru que Sasuke était mort, je suis devenu fou de rage. J'avais cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait de tuer Haku, mais je ne voulais pas le tuer. Je voulais juste lui faire du mal, et j'ai juste fait exploser mon chakra à travers mes mains et c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à faire pousser les arbres. Ce sont mes émotions qui m'ont guidée…Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le refaire…

\- Naruto, cette voix que tu as entendu… Ne l'écoute plus jamais. C'est Kyuubi qui essaie de te faire perdre le contrôle. J'aimerais que tu discutes de ça avec Hashirama-sama. D'ailleurs, vous allez quitter Konoha pour les mois à venir, vous partirez vous entrainer dans des endroits beaucoup plus désert. J'attends de toi que tu deviennes très fort, petit. Tu pourrais être la pièce maitresse qui permettra une longue paix à Konoha…

* * *

_C'est déjà terminé ! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver normalement courant de la semaine prochaine, car je suis maintnant en vacances ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Les deux premiers chapitres ont été édité pour régler quelques bourdes qui ont été relevées par certains lecteurs. A tout bientôt ! kikouxe._


	6. Mystère

**Titre** : Hi no Ishi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé** : Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei no Justu au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui valui transmettre son savoir ainsi que la volonté du feu.

_25 juin 2015_

* * *

**Mystère**

Ino Yamanaka n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à être intriguée par personne. Encore moins par un garçon. Pourtant, il s'avérait qu'un certain blond avait quand même piqué son intérêt. Le comportement de celui qui avait été qualifié comme bon à rien, raté de sa promotion et plein d'autres surnoms tous moins élogieux les uns que les autres, avait brutalement changé en si peu de temps. Elle avait des vagues souvenirs de Naruto comme étant le farceur que tous les villageois détestaient, aujourd'hui on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se comportait comme un délinquant. Tout d'abord, plus personne n'avait entendu Naruto faire de blagues ou de farces. Par ailleurs, ce nouveau Naruto était entré dans sa boutique pour lui demander des conseils sur les plantes, ce qui était encore plus bizarre. Enfin, les rumeurs racontaient que ce même Naruto avait effectué une mission de rang C qui s'était transformée en mission de rang A, ce qui l'avait rendue folle de jalousie et pire encore : il s'en était brillamment sorti et avait tué un ninja déserteur, tout le monde en parlait autour d'elle.

Toutes ces informations la perturbaient au plus haut point et un jour elle n'en put plus. Elle intercepta le sensei de Naruto et lui demanda l'adresse où vivait le jeune Uzumaki. Elle se rendit alors à son appartement. Elle qui était sûr que Naruto vivait la belle vie fut vite surprise : Naruto habitait un des quartiers les plus malfamés de tout Konoha. De plus, lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa porte elle constata que celle-ci était dans un état misérable. Ecrit grossièrement à la peinture le tag « Démon » recouvrait la majorité de celle-ci. Elle interrogea les habitants de l'immeuble qui lui informèrent que Naruto n'avait pas été vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Ils ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, ce qui n'était en soi pas très étonnant car personne ne se souciait du jeune blond mais ils avaient même l'air content de voir qu'il ne vivait plus là. Ino soupira. Voilà que d'un petit garçon sans histoires, Uzumaki Naruto était devenu un mystère à part entière qu'elle comptait bien résoudre.

* * *

Hashirama écouta attentivement le récit de Naruto avec une pointe de fierté dans le cœur pendant qu'ils quittaient le domaine des Sarutobi. Ils avaient décidé de partir la nuit, cela permettrait d'être plus discret et de tester les compétences de camouflage de Naruto en terrain réel. Il n'avait jamais douté de son nouveau pupille, mais il ne s'était pas attendu qu'il fasse son devoir avec autant de ferveur. Faire preuve d'une aussi grande maturité à un âge aussi précoce était une chose qu'ils allaient devoir utiliser. Ils allaient effectuer un petit voyage ensemble qui permettrait à Naruto de se développer et de s'ouvrir au monde. Ils voyageaient sous les traits d'un père et son fils, Hashirama se faisait appeler Arashi en public et portait le bandeau de Konoha par dessus un Henge modifié pour qu'il dure durablement. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Vallée de la Fin, il fut submergé par les souvenirs qui revenaient en force. Ils traversèrent la cascade qui cachait une grotte sombre et humide. Ici serait leur nouveau campement.

Les jours passèrent les uns après les autres. Au grand damne de Naruto, Hashirama ne lui enseigna pas à utiliser le Mokuton. Lorsqu'il s'en plaignit, Hashirama lui rétorqua qu'il devait apprendre seul à utiliser son affinité et que lorsqu'il aurait maitrisé le changement de nature à la perfection, il lui enseignerait des techniques de combat. Le premier mois fut consacré à l'apprentissage du style de combat de combat au corps à corps propre au clan Senju. Naruto pensait être bon en Taijutsu, mais son maître lui fit brutalement comprendre qu'il ne suffisait pas de savoir donner un coup pour pouvoir se dire bon.

Lors d'un repas que Naruto et Hashirama dévoraient avec appétit, Naruto profita pour interroger son sensei. C'est lors de ces petits moments qu'ils échangeaient sur autre chose que les techniques de combat, et le genin avait vite remarqué qu'il chérissait ces moments autant que les entrainements.

\- Hashi-sensei, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Tu viens tout juste d'en poser une, petit, mais je t'en prie.

\- A l'académie, on nous a appris que vous étiez considéré comme le Dieu des Shinobi à votre époque. Vous étiez connu pour être le seul utilisateur du Mokuton. J'ai aussi entendu dire que cette capacité n'a jamais été vue chez quelqu'un d'autres donc je me demandais comment est-ce que moi je peux avoir le Mokuton ?

Hashirama resta silencieux. Il s'était attendu à cette question, il pensait qu'elle serait venue plus rapidement d'ailleurs. Pendant que Naruto était en mission, il avait enquêté sur sa lignée. Des éléments particulièrement intéressants avaient été découverts. Il avait appris que peu après sa mort, son fils et sa femme avaient eu un deuxième garçon, Senju Nawaki. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de profiter de leur vie de famille à quatre, que le Shinigami les avait rappelé. Tsunade avait du s'occuper seule de son frère, jusqu'à ce que la vie le quitte trop tôt lui aussi. Elle avait ensuite sombré dans le désespoir et avait trouvé le réconfort dans les bras d'un ninja appelé Dan. Elle était ensuite tombée enceinte, mais avait accouché d'un enfant mort-né lorsqu'elle appris la mort de Dan, quelques heures avant.

D'un autre côté, Saru lui avait informé que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze était connu pour être le ninja le plus puissant de sa génération, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire est qu'il avait un parcours complètement athypique. Il avait été élevé dans un orphelinat dans les rues les plus sombres de Konoha jusqu'au jour où il fut adopté par un pêcheur du village. Il avait démontré ensuite des aptitudes au fuinjutsu tout au long de sa vie. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était sa femme qui lui avait inculqué le fuinjutsu, Uzumaki Kushina ayant également été connue pour sa maitrise du domaine, mais certaines choses ne collaient pas. Par exemple, la technique phare du Yondaime, Hiraishin no Jutsu, ressemblait à une amélioration de la technique de téléportation de son frère, Tobirama. Il y avait beaucoup trop de connexions entre leurs deux familles pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Minato Namikaze devait être l'enfant perdu de Tsunade, mais il n'avait pas de preuve.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous sommes des parents éloignés…

\- Et mes parents, sensei ! Vous savez qui ils sont n'est-ce pas ?

\- .. Oui, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour le moment. Je te propose quelque chose. Le jour ou tu seras capable de maitriser cette technique je te raconterais tout sur ta famille.

\- Quelle technique, sensei ?

\- Regarde, gaki. **Mokuton Hijutsu! Jukai Kotan ! **

Le sol se mit à trembler et des racines par dizaines se mirent à sortir de partout et se mirent à se développer à grande vitesse se transformant en de grands arbres de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Naruto faisait les grands yeux et commença à sautiller dans tous les sens en criant que ce jutsu était trop génial et qu'il voulait absolument l'apprendre, ce qui provoqua chez Hashirama un grand rire. Ce petit était vraiment amusant.

* * *

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorsque Kakashi leur avait annoncé que Naruto ne participerait plus aux missions de leur équipe, il s'en était d'abord peu préoccupé, mais quand Kakashi lui avait annoncé la raison pour laquelle il ne serait plus présent, il vit rouge et ce n'était pas à cause du Sharingan. Naruto…il était devenu fort ! En si peu de temps…Quelle injustice ! Kakashi ne lui avait pas expliqué comment il avait pu vaincre Haku, cela l'agaçait énormément. D'autant plus que lui, Uchicha Sasuke, n'était pas pris en charge comme il le fallait. Kakashi ne leur avait encore rien appris, et il était obligé de se coltiner Sakura qui ne lui était en rien utile. Il avait besoin de puissance. Il avait besoin de force. Il devait tuer Itachi. Il fallait absolument que quelqu'un l'aide.

Le Sharingan allait lui permettre de progresser plus rapidement. Il n'hésiterait pas à copier les techniques des combattants qui croiseraient sa route. Non, il ne devait pas paniquer. Il était Uchiha Sasuke, le génie du clan au Dojutsu le plus puissant de Konoha. Il obtiendrait la force en temps et en heure.

Sakura, de son côté, ne réagit pas vraiment à l'annonce de l'absence de Naruto. Elle avait vaguement compris qu'il avait tué Haku, mais n'avait pas conscience d'avoir été complètement inutile dans cette mission. Pour elle, tant que Sasuke était proche d'elle, c'était tout ce qui importait. Un looser en plus ou en moins ne ferait pas de différence à l'équipe, peut-être même que son absence ferait en sorte que Sasuke et elle se rapprochent et soient plus intimes.

* * *

\- L'histoire est faite pour nous permettre d'apprendre de nos erreurs, débuta gravement Hashirama. Cela nous permet de tirer des leçons du passé. Beaucoup de Shinobi croient que pour éviter des guerres ou bien pour se protéger d'éventuelles menaces, il suffit d'augmenter la puissance militaire de son village ou bien maitriser une grosse panoplie de Jutsu. S'il est vrai que le dernier point nous permet de survivre plus longtemps dans ce monde, il est aussi la cause de beaucoup de haine et de conflits.

Il fit une petite pause et repris.

\- Cet endroit contient beaucoup de souvenirs très sombres. C'est ici qu'autrefois j'ai affronté mon meilleur ami, Uchiha Madara.

\- Sensei, si c'était votre ami…Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu ?

\- Uchiha Madara était un homme très doué et très ambitieux. Pour faire court, un jour, son ambition se mit en travers des intérêts de Konoha. Nous nous sommes disputés et il a quitté le vilage, jurant de revenir pour le détruire. Il réapparut quelques années plus tard dans le but de remplir sa promesse. Ce fut le combat le plus violent de toute ma vie…Nos forces étaient quasiment égale, Naru. Madara possédait la forme ultime du Sharingan. Le Mangekyo Sharingan lui offrait des pouvoirs inimaginables et je dus puiser dans l'ultime force du mode Sennin pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

\- Hashi-sensei, comment avez-vous fait pour l'arrêter ? Quelle technique avez-vous utilisée ? Cela devait être un jutsu surpuissant ! J'espère que vous me l'enseignerez un jour, n'est-ce pas Hashi-sensei !

\- Idiot, réprimanda le Senju. En te concentrant sur les détails, tu passes à côté du fond. Ce n'est pas un jutsu qui a fait la différence lors de cet affrontement. Quand deux forces égales s'opposent, c'est un match de volonté. Celui qui a l'envie de vaincre la plus forte est celui qui gagne. Et moi, reprit-il, j'avais la volonté la plus forte car elle puisait sa force en quelque chose que Madara n'avait jamais compris.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était, sensei ?

\- La volonté de protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers.

Et Naruto comprit. Ce n'était pas juste des souvenirs que son professeur lui transmettait. C'était une véritable leçon de vie.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils quittèrent la Vallée de la Fin. Sarutobi leur avait assigné une nouvelle mission à la frontière du Pays du Feu et ils avaient décidé de se remettre en route rapidement. Sarutobi-jiji leur avait assigné une mission de rang B pour améliorer sur le terrain les capacités d'infiltration de son pupille. En général, les Genins n'effectuaient pas de mission au-delà du rang C mais le cas de Naruto était différent. Il ne faisait plus partie d'une équipe de Genin lambda et il avait le « Dieu des Shinobis » pour le couvrir. Mais même sous cette configuration, cela n'allait pas être simple pour lui d'autant plus qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il soit amené à tuer des ennemis, mais il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

\- Nous allons nous camper ici, décida Hashirama en déposant ses affaires sur le sol. C'était une grande clairière au milieu d'une forêt. Pendant que Naruto fut chargé de préparer le repas, Hashirama utilisa _Mokuton, Shichūka no Jutsu_ et quasiment instantanément, une maisonnette au style japonais sorti du sol. Les Shinobis n'étaient pas habitués à autant de confort en mission et il avait conscience que cela aurait pu être plus intéressant pour Naruto de vivre dans des conditions précaires, mais bon, après tout, si on pouvait joindre l'utile à l'agréable, pourquoi s'en priver.

Ils dinèrent tranquillement sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que Naruto brise le silence.

\- Sensei, je me demandais en fait si je pouvais avoir votre avis sur le Mokuton. J'ai repensé à ma mission aux Pays des Vagues, et lorsque je ressasse mes souvenirs, j'ai peut-être trouvé une théorie qui explique pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pu utiliser sans sceaux. Je pense que le Jutsu que j'ai fait était un début de _Jukai Kotan_.

Hashirama hocha la tête. Il était surpris qu'il ait déjà remarqué.

\- Il semblerait que te faire réfléchir le plus souvent possible commence à montré ses fruits, Naru. Va au bout de ton raisonnement.

\- Quand je me suis battu contre Haku (il sentit sa gorge se serrer à la mention du ninja), je me rappelle que ce qui m'a guidé c'est les émotions. J'ai fait le changement de nature de chakra, mais ce qui a fait que je puisse faire pousser des branches d'arbres au lieu des petites plantes habituelles c'est la colère.

\- Les émotions de manière générale permettent d'augmenter ton adrénaline et sensiblement ta force. La colère est une manière d'augmenter la puissance de tes jutsus, mais je te conseille d'éviter d'y avoir recours, pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas une émotion positive, à ta place je me concentrerais plus sur la finalité de tes actions. Tes amis ont été capturés, pense à les sauver. Un ninja est une menace pour Konoha, imagine-toi en train de protéger le village. Il n'y a pas une émotion qui soit plus forte que l'autre, la colère est juste la voie de la facilité. Enfin, il est encore plus important pour toi de ne pas tomber dedans car lorsque tu perds tes moyens, tu affaiblis le sceau du Yondaime. Tu as du remarquer que tes pouvoirs se sont décuplés lors de ton affrontement avec Haku-san, c'est parce que tu as d'une manière qui m'est inconnue capté le chakra du Démon Renard. Tu as le potentiel pour devenir un grand ninja mais tu n'as pas besoin de te servir d'un autre chakra que le tien. Si tu souhaites que les gens te reconnaissent pour ce que tu es et ne te prennent pas pour Kyuubi, alors cesse d'utiliser son chakra.

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Naruto semblait s'être complètement volatilisé et personne ne semblait être perturbé par sa disparition. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Sakura, Ino fut étonnée de voir qu'elle semblait très détachée. Elle lui annonça, presque comme si c'était une bonne nouvelle, que Naruto avait quitté momentanément le village avec un sensei attitré. Elle fut choquée par le manque de soutien de sa team. Elle connaissait Choji et Shikamaru depuis l'enfance, il est donc normal que leur entente dans la même équipe se soit faite assez naturellement, d'autant plus que Asuma-sensei était un bon professeur, mais là ça semblait quand même un peu exagéré… Elle avait questionné Sakura sur les tags chez Naruto mais elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne savait même pas où il habitait. Elle lui conseilla de laisser tomber, que c'était surement parce que Naruto devait avoir fait une pitrerie qui avait énervé les villageois, comme d'habitude. Ino interrogea Asuma-sensei, qui lui répondit que si elle avait des questions à poser sur Naruto, elle ferait mieux d'en parler directement avec le concerné.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : voilà le chapitre 6 ! Un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais une update très rapide après le dernier chapitre. L'histoire se façonne peu à peu, pas tellement de combat dans ce chapitre mais bon, il fait officiellement entrer Ino dans l'histoire en tant que personnage à part entière...je vous invite à continuer à laisser des reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir et ça permet de m'améliorer._

_kikouxe_


	7. Retour à Konoha

**\- Titre** : Hi no Ishi

**\- Disclaimer** : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**\- Résumé** : Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei no Justu au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir ainsi que la volonté du feu.

_5 juillet 2015_

* * *

**Retour à Konoha**

Naruto sentit la joie l'envahir lorsqu'il traversa l'entrée du village caché de Konoha. Cela faisait plus de six mois qu'ils avaient quitté le village, et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est que le jeune ninja avait physiquement bien changé. Ces cheveux avaient énormément poussé. Ils n'étaient pas encore de la taille de son maitre, mais ils étaient devenus lisses et lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules, le tout attaché en catogan. Il avait troqué ces anciens habits contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus sobre, d'une couleur noir assez sombre. C'était une sorte de t-shirt qui semblait être fait d'une matière proche du cuir. Il portait un pantalon de la même couleur ainsi qu'une paire de gant. Son habillement lui donnait un petit côté bad boy, mais sa tenue et son regard révélaient ces bonnes manières. Il avait aussi pris quelques centimètres et certainement quelques kilos. D'un petit garçon assez chétif, il s'était transformé en un adolescent assez bien bâtis pour son âge. Hashirama suivait le pas, camouflé sous l'apparence d'un vieil homme ressemblant à Naruto mais avec des cheveux blancs.

Ils traversèrent le village sous l'œil interrogatif de certains des villageois qui ne reconnurent pas Naruto et se rendirent directement à la rencontre de Sarutobi. Le vieil homme fut content de les retrouver et leur demanda comment c'était déroulé leur petit voyage, et surtout quels avaient été les progrès du jeune Uzumaki, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit par un petit sourire énigmatique. Hashirama lui informa uniquement que son élève avait un niveau équivalent à celui d'un bon chunin et qu'il serait d'ailleurs temps qu'il passe l'examen.

\- L'examen aura lieu dans deux deux mois à Konoha. Si Kakashi estime que son équipe est prête, alors vous pourrez vous inscrire en tant que team à l'examen. Dans le cas contraire, tu peux te trouver une autre équipe à qui il manque un membre…

\- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Hokage-sama !

Kakashi venait d'apparaître à côté de Hashirama, qu'il ne reconnut évidemment pas puisqu'il était toujours sous henge.

\- En tant qu'instructeur de la Team 7, je déclare mes pupilles aptes à se présenter à l'épreuve pour devenir chuunin.

\- Très bien, Kakashi. Le problème est donc réglé. J'imagine que tu viens pour une autre mission ?

\- En vérité je venais plutôt pour m'entretenir avec Naruto. J'aimerais bien avoir un petit avant goût de ces progrès, mais je pense qu'il est encore mieux qu'il me montre.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, je pense d'ailleurs que j'aimerais assister à ça...répondit Sarutobi en expirant la fumée de sa pipe. Ce sera donc en fin de journée au terrain d'entrainement numéro vingt-deux.

Ils prirent congé du Hokage et Hashirama s'éclipsa de son côté, laissant Naruto et Kakashi seuls à seuls.

\- Alors petit, prêt à réintégrer l'équipe ?

\- Oh oui sensei ! Comment vont Sasuke et Sakura ? Vous leur avez enseigné quoi pendant mon absence ?

\- Sasuke et Sakura ont maitrisé l'exercice « marcher sur l'eau », ils ont également perfectionné leur contrôle de chakra. Je leur ai enseigné comment se libérer d'un genjutsu et on a aussi perfectionné leur taijutsu.

Naruto sourit et leva le pouce en direction de Kakashi, mais en vérité il se dit que ce qu'il leur avait enseigné était très basique. Six mois ! Hashirama lui aurait appris tout ça en moins d'un seul mois…Pourquoi est-ce que Kakashi s'impliquait-il aussi peu dans l'enseignement ?

* * *

** _Terrain d'entrainement, Konoha ** _

Il rejoignit le reste de la team 7. Sasuke faisait un sparing avec Sakura qui avait du mal à encaisser les coups. Elle ne semblait pas s'être amélioré en taijutsu ou du moins elle n'en faisait pas part aux spectateurs du combat. Sasuke, de son côté semblait plus rapide que lors du combat contre Haku et semblait frapper beaucoup plus fort. Lorsqu'il remarqua Naruto il s'arrêta net et le regarda avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tu es de retour, raté

Naruto lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre le sourire narquois de Sasuke encore plus grand. Sakura, elle, assistait à la scène avec agacement. Pourquoi fallait-il que dès que Naruto était dans les parages, Sasuke la délaissait complètement. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Naruto-baka ! Je te propose qu'on fasse un sparing afin qu'on regarde lequel d'entre nous est le plus fort !

Naruto leva un sourcil, surpris. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas être de taille contre lui, ou bien ? Elle se savait inférieure en force à Sasuke, et il savait qu'il était plus fort que lui. Il semblait que l'adoration qu'elle avait pour le jeune Uchiha la rendait aveugle à toute autre forme de force que celle de celui qu'elle aimait. Il se dit qu'au fond, cela allait peut-être lui servir de leçon.

\- D'accord, Sakura. Quel type de combat veux-tu ?

\- Que du taijutsu, répondit-elle. Elle savait que le jeune Uzumaki connaissait plus de techniques que lui et il semblait avoir fait du ninjutsu sa spécialisation donc il valait mieux qu'elle l'entraine sur le terrain où elle se savait le plus efficace. Naruto acquiesça et se mit en position de combat sous l'œil attentif de Sasuke. Il étudiait Naruto sur tous les angles, comme s'il voulait attraper la moindre parcelle de savoir qui pouvait s'échapper de lui. Sakura n'attendit pas qu'il fasse le premier pas et s'élança de fasse en envoyant un coup de poing en direction du visage de Naruto.

**\- SHANNNAAROOOO !**

Mais celui-ci n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Naruto le para d'une main et lui retourna le bras, Sakura se retrouvant dos à son partenaire. Il lui administra alors un coup de pied magistral qui l'envoya au sol. Celle-ci se releva péniblement, et s'élança à nouveau sur Naruto et débuta un enchainement de coup de poing et de coups de pieds que Naruto esquivait les uns après les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto décida qu'il était temps d'en finir et renversa Sakura et lui administra un ultime coup qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre.

\- Leçon numéro un, Sakura, dit Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sasuke était très intrigué. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez Naruto, mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer quoi. Il n'y avait cependant aucun doute que Sakura allait se faire massacrer. Sakura se remit sur sur pied et regarda Naruto avec colère. Elle allait devoir tout donner pour impressionner Sasuke, sinon elle allait être terriblement humiliée. Elle ramena ses ces deux mains et forma un sceau.

-** Ninpo ! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**

Deux clones de Sakura apparurent. Elle réfléchit rapidement. Elle savait que ces clones ne pouvaient pas rester tangibles plus de trois ou quatre minutes donc elle devait en finir rapidement. Elles encerclèrent Naruto qui ne semblait pas le moins gêné du monde, ce qui l'inquiéta un petit peu. Elle travaillait sur cette technique depuis des mois et il n'était pas question qu'il dénigre son travail.

\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, pas mal, Sakura...On passe donc à la leçon numéro 2…**Suiton ! Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ! **

Plusieurs dizaines de clones de Naruto apparurent et s'élancèrent directement sur Sakura et ses copies qui furent immédiatement submergées par les clones de Naruto. Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura avait retrouvé ce qui semblait être son arbre et sa position favorite sous le regard dédaigneux de Sasuke. Naruto en revanche, n'affichait aucune hostilité à l'égard de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. A contrario, il se dirigeait vers elle et l'aide à se lever.

\- Belle technique, Sakura. Tu t'es bien améliorée !

Sakura avait l'air blasée mais accepta quand même sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, il était plus fort qu'elle mais elle regrettait quand même l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir. Naruto avait beaucoup changé, elle avait fini par le remarquer. Ce n'était pas seulement physiquement qu'il s'était amélioré, ni dans le choix de ses vêtements : son caractère avait beaucoup évolué. Autrefois petit enfant bruyant et indiscipliné, il était devenu un adolescent calme et posé, qui parlait aux gens avec respect. De plus, il était souriant, gentil et elle se surprit à souhaiter que Sasuke soit plus comme Naruto.

Le jeune Uchiha était vert de jalousie. Naruto avait battu Sakura avec une simplicité dont lui-même n'aurait pas été capable. Il avait aussi compris ce qui l'avait perturbé pendant son combat : Naruto avait adopté un style de Taijutsu qui lui était complètement inconnu. Il avait une pose non-agressive et ces mouvements étaient rapides, simple, puissants et calculés. Il avait souvenir d'avoir lu dans un rouleau un clan qui avait fait de ce style de combat sa spécialisation mais il ne se rappelait plus du nom. Kakashi finit par apparaître, et après quelques heures d'entrainement en commun, il les congédia tous sauf Naruto.

\- Il est temps que j'observe tes progrès, Naruto !

Sarutobi arriva également, accompagné de Hashirama, toujours camouflé sous l'apparence d'un vieillard.

\- Les règles sont les suivantes : tu as le droit d'utiliser tout ce que tu sais, le combat s'arrêtera lorsque moi-même ou Hokage-sama déclarera que c'est suffisant, ou bien lorsqu'il y a un véritable gagnant qui s'impose.

Naruto hocha la tête.

\- Sensei, est-ce que je peux … demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Hashirama qui lui fit un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il était d'accord.

Kakashi donna le départ. Il se rapprocha en un instant de Naruto et lui administra un coup de pied retourna que Naruto contra en formant une croix avec ces deux bras. Il envoya ensuite une balayette au genin qui l'évita de justesse et lui donna un coup de pied que le Jounin dévia facilement. Ce manège continua pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Kakashi recule en faisant une série de sauts périlleux.

\- Ton Taijutsu est pas trop mauvais … Mais que vaut ton ninjutsu ? **Katon ! Goukakyuu no Jutsu ! **

Une gigantesque boule de feu jaillit du masque de Kakashi et fonça vers Naruto. Celle-ci était beaucoup trop grande pour être évitée, Kakashi-sensei devait l'avoir fait exprès, pensa le jeune ninja. Il ramena ses deux mains vers lui et les posa à terre. Aussitôt, un mur de terre se dressa et fit rempart à la boule de feu qui alla s'écraser sous le regard impressionné de Sarutobi, et le regard fier de Naruto. Kakashi ne semblait pas perturbé. En tant que ancien ANBU, il devait en avoir vu d'autres de garçons doués. Il sauta sur le mur et décida de réattaquer plus fort.

**\- Katon ! Goukakyuu no Justu !**

A nouveau, la même grande boule de feu jaillit de Kakashi et se dirigea vers Naruto. Mais cette fois-ci Kakashi ne s'arrêta pas là.

**\- Futon ! Daitoppa ! **Le vent intensifia la force et la vitesse de la boule de feu, ce qui surprit Naruto. Il savait que Kakashi était quelqu'un de très doué, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le testerait aussi férocement. **Suiton ! Suijinheki **cria-t-il en invoquant un mur d'eau qui para de justesse l'attaque de Kakashi. Il sentit cependant une vague de chaleur qui le propulsa dans les airs. Kakashi apparut alors à quelques mètres au sol. Naruto décida qu'il était temps de contre attaquer et de montrer ces progrès à son sensei.

**\- Mokuton ! ****Mokujōheki !**

Une sphère de protection se forma tout autour de Naruto le protégeant de l'impact du feu. Le bois n'avait pas tremblé sous l'attaque et n'avait même pas réussi à le fissurer. Naruto de son côté n'avait pas ressenti le moins du monde les effets du Katon. Il était impressionné par son sensei : Kakashi était connu pour être un redoutable adversaire, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autre chose que se défendre contre un Jounin de son niveau. Il remarqua également qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'utiliser le Sharingan contre lui, ce qui l'agaça un petit peu.

Il a réussi à maitriser le Mokuton ! Kakashi n'en revenait pas ! Il s'était douté que Naruto était un génie du travail dès qu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre à l'entrainement, mais il semblerait qu'il ait du talent inné aussi ! Il lui avait fallu pas plus de six mois pour maitriser l'affinité la plus difficile à dompter au monde…Et une défense sacrément efficace pour couronner le tout. Il jeta un regard à Sarutobi qui affichait un sourire mais ne semblait pas surpris par la maitrise du Mokuton. Naruto annula le jutsu et était sur le point de riposter lorsque Kakashi leva le bras.

\- On va s'arrêter là, Naruto. Je suis satisfait de ce que j'ai vu, tu as très bien évolué.

\- Kakashi a raison. Dis-moi, Naruto-kun…Tu n'as pas utilisé de Genjutsu lors de ce combat, t'embêterait-il m'expliquer pourquoi ?

\- Je ne connais pas de techniques de Genjutsu, Hokage-jiji. Shisho dit que mon immense quantité de chakra m'empêche d'en avoir le contrôle nécessaire pour faire de subtils et intéressants genjutsus…et pour être franc avec vous, ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Je sais me libérer de l'emprise d'un genjutsu et pour le moment ça me suffit.

Sarutobi se tourna vers Kakashi.

\- Puisque tu reprends Naruto dans ton équipe, je pense qu'il est maintenant important que tu connaisses le nom de l'autre professeur de Naruto. Shodai-sama…Est-ce que cela vous embêterait de…

Hashirama, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans les environs désactiva son henge et repris sa forme initiale. Hatake Kakashi faillit tomber à la reverse : il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie de ninja, mais cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

\- Shodai-sama…Comment…V-vous… balbutia-t-il

\- Comment importe peu, Kakashi-san. Ce qui est important est le jeune garçon. Mon temps ici n'est pas infini, sachez que lorsque Naruto sera prêt j'annulerai l'Edo Tensei et je rejoindrais l'Autre Monde. D'ici-là, nous allons nous partager l'éducation et l'entrainement de Naruto jusqu'à ce que nous en fassions un homme puissant et respectable. Il est grand temps de donner à Konoha la puissance et le statut qu'elle mérite, et j'ai bien l'intention que celui qui en sera le gardien soit quelqu'un de bien.

Kakashi acquiesça. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Partager avec d'autres ninjas l'entrainement de son élève aurait pu l'agacer, mais le fait que ce soit des combattants beaucoup plus puissants que lui lui permettait de respecter la promesse qu'il s'était faite lors de la naissance de Naruto : protéger le fils de Minato-sensei.

\- Je prévois de rappeler à Konoha mon élève, Jiraiya. Il était le maître du Yondaime et j'aimerais

qu'il enseigne quelques astuces à Naruto. Je pense qu'il sera là à la fin de la première épreuve

de l'examen Chunin, auquel devrait participer la Team 7. D'ici-là, Naruto reprend du service avec toi Kakashi, ça tombe bien il y a énormément de missions de rang D à faire…

Naruto fit la grimace. Cela allait être un coup dur, refaire des missions de rang D après tout ce qu'il avait vécu...

* * *

_** Quelques semaines plus tard ** _

Les missions un peu plus basiques avaient repris. La relation entre Naruto et le reste de l'équipe s'était un peu améliorée. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se considéraient comme des amis mais ils arrivaient à faire du travail en équipe dans le cadre de leurs missions. En dehors, ils ne se fréquentaient pas. Sakura avait fini par reconnaître le talent de Naruto et même Sasuke avait arrêté de le traiter de rater. Naruto les aidait à l'occasion à s'améliorer en tant que ninja, mais n'effectuait pas de ninjutsu devant Sasuke. Il fallait dire que pour un acharné du travail comme lui, il éprouvait pas mal de dégoût envers cet œil qui pouvait copier les jutsus et les reproduire sans même en comprendre le fonctionnement. Il n'avait toujours pas révélé à sa team sa maitrise de l'affinité du bois : tout d'abord, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il n'avait encore jamais eu à s'en servir en mission (hormis au Pays des Vagues, ce qui avait en plus été par accident). Deuxièmement, il était sûr que Sasuke allait encore mal le prendre et enfin, il appréciait garder certains de ces atouts secrets.

Un soir, alors que le village célébrait _Kitsune no Shi_, littéralement « La mort du renard », Naruto avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air. Il s'était assis sur la tête du Shodaime et observait Konoha de nuit. C'était assez ironique de savoir que la quasi totalité des villageois célébraient quelque chose qu'ils savaient complètement faux, mais Naruto s'en souciait que très peu. Ce jour en particulier, les villageois étaient particulièrement hostiles à son égard et Naruto, comme chaque année s'exilait sur le Monument des Hokage afin d'observer la beauté du festival qui se déroulait au centre du village. Le ciel était noir, on n'y voyait pas d'étoile. Le calme régnait tout autour de lui et il aurait pu facilement s'endormir, bercé par le bruit ponctuel des feux d'artifices. Mais malheureusement pour lui, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis.

\- TOI ! ENFIN JE TE TROUVE !

C'est une Ino Yamanaka dans toute sa splendeur qui se dressait devant lui, le visage déformé par l'énervement. Elle portait une jupe de couleur violette ainsi qu'un top. Ces cheveux étaient plus long que ceux de Naruto mais à l'inverse de lui, ils étaient complètement lisses. Ils étaient également d'un blond plus pale. Elle portait un étuit à shurikens, accroché sur la jambe gauche et les sandales traditionnelles des ninjas. Naruto leva un sourcil mais ne bougea pas.

\- Ino…

\- OU EST-CE QUE T'ETAIS PASSE ? Ca fait des semaines que je te cherche !

\- Mais…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, demanda Naruto visiblement confus. Il n'avait pas conscience

qu'il ait fait du tord à qui que ce soit depuis qu'il était rentré au village. Ino se figea. Elle avait tellement passé de temps à chercher le Genin qu'elle ne s'était pas questionné sur le fait qu'il soit responsable de ces heures perdues. Après tout, personne ne l'avait obligée à enquêter sur lui, certainement qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié en fait. Elle décida de jouer franc jeu.

\- C'est .. C'est ta faute ! Depuis que tu t'es gradué de l'académie, ta vie est remplie de bizarreries. Déjà, tu n'as pas été promu avec les autres donc j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu fais partie des rookies de cette année ! et puis c'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi tu aurais battu un ninja déserteur ?!

\- Euh.. Naruto n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait répondre. Sa première pensée fut de l'envoyer s'occuper de ses affaires, mais il se ravisa. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui portait un intérêt autre que Kakashi, Hashi-shisho et Saru-jiji. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Shisho, aussi décida-t-il d'omettre cette partie. J'ai réussi à empêcher le vol du rouleau de Hokage-sama et j'ai été récompensé par le hitae de Genin…pour ce qui est du combat contre Haku...j'ai été chanceux. Chanceux d'être tombé sur quelqu'un de moins fort que moi…

Ino s'étonna de ces dernières paroles. Elle s'était attendue à ce que le garçon se vente de ces exploits. En fait, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait remarqué auprès de Naruto et de ce qu'elle avait entendu : plus il progressait et plus il se faisait discret.

Elle décida de mettre les autres sujets en suspens. Il avait l'air un peu préoccupé et regardait distraitement la foule en bas du monument. Ino le remarqua et lui demanda qu'est-ce qui allait pas.

\- D'ici, on voit tout le village, commença Naruto. Chaque quartier, chaque immeuble et chaque batiment est visible depuis ce spot. J'adore venir ici car ça me rappelle mon vœux le plus cher.

\- Ah oui, devenir Hokage ! Dit-elle en se rappelant les nombreuses fois ou Naruto avait juré obtenir le poste de Godaime.

\- J'étais bien naïf…En fait être Hokage n'est pas une fin en soi. Si tu veux, quand je viens ici j'aime regarder le village car ça me rappelle que mon vœux le plus cher est de protéger tous les gens qui y vivent. J'ai un deuxième rêve…J'aimerais que ces gens à qui je souhaite que du bien me le rendent un petit peu…

Ino fixa les yeux bleus du garçon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté, bien qu'elle ne sut pas pourquoi. Il lui demanda si elle avait aussi un rêve et elle mis quelques minutes à répondre. La vérité c'est qu'elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un rêve… Mais j'aimerais bien être reconnue pour quelque chose mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. J'aimerais marquer l'histoire je pense, peut-être comme la Kunoichi la plus forte…

Le Genin cligna des yeux, elle avait visiblement suscité son intérêt. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille puis pris congé d'elle et disparut en exécutant un _Shunshin no Jutsu. _Ino resta assise, les bras regroupés autour des jambes, pensant aux dernières paroles du ninja le plus imprévisible au monde.

\- _Tu es déjà quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Ino. _

Sans s'en rendre compte, Uzumaki Naruto venait de prendre de court Ino pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

_Et voilà ! C'est encore fini, le prochain chapitre marquera le début des examens chunin. L'épreuve devait normalement commencer dans ce chapitre mais j'ai décidé d'intégrer le combat avec Kakashi et la petite rencontre avec Ino. _

_Tendresse et chocolat, _

_kikouxe _


	8. Début des examens

**\- Titre** : Hi no Ishi

**\- Disclaimer** : Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**\- Résumé** : Lorsque Naruto, pour se défendre de Mizuki-sensei utilise Edo Tensei no Justu au lieu du Kage Bunshin, il change la trajectoire que va prendre son destin. Découvrez un Naruto entrainé par Hashirama Senju, qui va lui transmettre son savoir ainsi que la volonté du feu.

_9 juillet 2015_

* * *

**Début des examens**

Ino rejoignait plusieurs fois par semaine Naruto après leurs journées d'entrainement ou de missions respectives pour trainer sur le sommet des Kages. Jusqu'au jour ou Naruto décida de prendre la Yamanaka sous son aile. Elle avait elle-même remarqué qu'elle était à un niveau en dessous de ses coéquipiers. A vrai dire, à l'académie, elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup d'intérêts pour les arts ninjas. Elle s'était plutôt concentrée sur les garçons, Sasuke par-ci et Sasuke par-là. Lorsqu'elle avait ravalé sa fierté et en avait parlé à Naruto, celui-ci avait été touché par son honnêteté. Et lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une seule technique en dehors des trois jutsus basiques enseignés à l'académie le jeune Uzumaki décida qu'il serait bon de partager un peu du savoir qu'on lui avait enseigné.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés un soir dans leur lieu de rencontre habituel, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas juste pour blablater. Ino arriva la première, curieuse de savoir ce que son nouvel ami avait préparé pour elle. Il avait été très vague à ce propos, il lui avait simplement promis que c'était quelque chose qui lui plairait et qui lui serait très utile à l'avenir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était ironique : elle, Ino Yamanaka, membre d'un des clans les plus influents et respecté à Konoha se retrouvait à prendre des cours supplémentaires avec le ninja qualifié de dernier de la classe à l'académie. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées car Naruto était apparut dans une petite explosion de fumée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah, te voilà, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté. Il sortit de sa poche une petite feuille qu'il montra

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, s'énerva la jeune blonde. Tu m'as promis de m'enseigner un jutsu et tu te ramènes avec une petite feuille pourrie ? Ok, je ferais mieux de partir.

Elle fut sur le point de s'en aller lorsque Naruto la rattrapa par le poignet en rigolant.

\- Fais-moi confiance…Cette feuille est particulière. Elle est faite de manière à réagir en fonction de ton chakra. Dis-moi, Ino, qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des affinités élémentaires ?

\- Euh juste ce qu'on nous a appris à l'académie, les cinq affinités et lesquelles dominent lesquelles mais je ne vois pas ce que … oh !

\- Lorsque tu prendras cette feuille, elle réagira à ton chakra : si tu as un chakra de type vent, alors la feuille se coupera en deux…Si elle se froisse, tu auras un chakra Raiton…Si elle s'enflamme, le feu sera ton affinité. Si la feuille s'humidifie tu auras une affinité Suiton et enfin, si elle se désagrège ton affinité est Doton.

Il lui tendit la feuille que Ino prit dans ses mains. Aussitôt, le papier s'humidifia. Elle était donc une manipulatrice de l'eau.

\- Super, s'écria Naruto. Tu as la même affinité que moi, ça veut dire que je pourrais t'enseigner plein de techniques !

\- Parce que tu m'aurais appris quoi si on n'avait pas eu la même affinité ?

\- …

\- Naruto-baka, ria-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape amicale derrière la tête, le garçon faisant mine de tomber par terre de douleur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point son nouveau look était apetissant à regarder. Il avait aussi pris quelques centimètres, mais ce qui était remarquable en dehors de ses habits était la posture droite qu'il avait toujours. Autrefois, elle se rappelait qu'il se tenait un peu courbé, sa gestuelle explosive donnait l'impression qu'il était encore plus jeune que ce qu'il était en réalité. Aujourd'hui, elle le voyait se tenir fièrement mais sans gigoter dans tous les sens. Ces cheveux longs lui donnaient un air cool sans trop ressembler à son père, ce qu'elle appréciait énormément.

\- ..Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino-chan ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du momentanément déconnecter de la réalité car le jeune blond lui parlait sans qu'elle comprenne un mot de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle rougit faiblement.

-…J-Je pensais à la raclée que j'allais te coller en sparing, baka ! Dit-elle en lui administrant un coup de pied retourné que le blond évita de justesse, ne comprenant pas la cause de ce soudain énervement.

Hiruzen Sarutobi tira longuement sur sa pipe. Il y avait des jours où il se maudissait d'avoir repris le poste de son prédécesseur quand la pile de paperasse ne faisait que s'accumuler et même en y consacrant la journée elle ne semblait pas en finir. Et puis il y avait ces moment-là, où il avait l'occasion d'observera jeunesse de Konoha et tout prenait son sens. L'examen chunin était une de ces occasions que le Sandaime appréciait tout particulièrement. Tout d'abord, cela lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des prouesses des jeunes ninjas mais il adorait la symbolique qu'il y avait derrière cet évènement. C'est lui qui avait émis l'idée, plusieurs années auparavant, d'en faire un évènement réunissant tous les villages cachés. Cela avait été une bonne initiative car les relations entre les villages s'étaient un peu améliorées. Bien sûr, certains faisaient encore de la résistance comme Iwa mais envoyaient tout de même quelques genins chaque année.

Cette année, cela promettait d'être particulièrement intéressant mais aussi plus inquiétant que d'habitude. Jiraiya l'avait informé que Suna envoyait son Jinchuriki à Konoha ce qui était très bizarre. En général, les villages cachés avaient pris l'habitude de garder leurs jinchurikis dans l'enceinte afin qu'ils soient disponibles en cas d'attaque du village et de peur que celui-ci ne soit capturé par un des autres villages. Jiraiya semblait penser que ce mouvement de la part du Yondaime Kazekage n'était pas sans arrière pensée, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire plus poour le moment. Il ne doutait pas que celui-ci allait être confronté à Naruto et il avait hâte que le monde entier le reconnaisse en tant que ninja accompli.

Hashirama avait fait part de sa volonté que Naruto reprenne le nom des Senju. Hiruzen avait considéré la demande et avait finalement accepté. De toute façon, une fois que Naruto aurait révélé l'usage du Mokuton personne n'y verrait aucun inconvénient. Au contraire, même le Conseil approuverait. Homura et Koharu avaient encore les beaux jours du Shodaime en tête et ils savaient la peur qu'inspirerait une réincarnation de l'homme. D'un autre côté, ça n'en serait que bénéfique pour Naruto car il serait enfin reconnut pour autre chose que le sceau qu'il portait en lui depuis sa naissance. En observant du coin de l'œil sa boule de cristal, il sourit tout doucement en remarquant que le petit garçon avait choisi une fille comme première amie, son vieux disciple en serait plus que fier.

Hashirama avait également donné des instructions très précises sur la suite de l'éducation de Naruto. Le Senju prévoyait d'annuler l'Edo Tensei très peu de temps après l'examen chunin dans le cas où Naruto serait promu, chose dont il ne doutait pas qu'elle se produirait. Ils s'étaient longuement consultés et avaient pris la décision de répondre affirmativement à la requête de Jiraiya, qui souhaitait prendre en charge son filleul. Il lui avait également avoué ne pas avoir prévenu Naruto et qu'il savait que la révélation allait lui faire un choc. Bien qu'il sache qu'il était mort, Naruto ne semblait pas réaliser que la présence de Hashirama était quelque chose qui n'avait en vérité pas lieu d'être. Il aurait pu défaire le sceau sur le champ, mais Hashirama avait profité d'avoir découvert un utilisateur de Mokuton pour tricher un peu et rester un peu plus longtemps. Nul doute que le Shinigami allait lui faire payer ce caprice quand il repasserait dans l'autre monde.

Malgré ces nouvelles plus ou moins bonne, Sarutobi soupira. Il savait Konoha en sécurité grâce à ces ninjas. La présence de Hashirama était aussi rassurante, et il avait également rappelé Jiraiya. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et l'expérience lui avait appris qu'il avait malheureusement rarement tendance à s'inquiéter pour rien.

Les journées se suivirent les unes après les autres jusqu'au jour J. Naruto et son équipe se présentèrent devant l'immeuble dans lequel devait avoir lieu la première épreuve. Ils franchirent ensemble l'entrée et montèrent au troisième étage. Bizarrement, la bonne entrée n'était présente nulle part, et tout le monde semblait la chercher sans succès. Sasuke activa son Sharingan et regarda de ses pupilles rouges le couloir dans son ensemble.

\- Genjutsu, expliqua-t-il à ses coéquipiers. **Kai ! **cria-t-il en ramenant ses deux mains et en effectuant le sceau du tigre. Aussitôt, la porte 307 apparut sous leurs yeux. Il entendit un applaudissement derrière lui et en se retournant il constata qu'un ninja au cheveux longs et gris, portant de grosses lunettes rondes s'avançait vers lui.

\- Félicitations, je ne pensais pas que mon genjutsu serait si vite détecté…Tu dois être sans aucun doute Uchiha Sasuke, dit-il en lui tendant la main, que Sasuke décida de ne pas prendre.

« Quelle arrogance » pensa Naruto.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu, questionna Sasuke, le sourcil froncé.

\- Je m'appelle Yakushi Kabuto, je suis comme vous un ninja de Konoha et je participe pour la septième fois à l'examen chunin. J'ai utilisé ce genjutsu pour faire éliminer par forfait une partie de mes adversaires…

\- Ca n'a pas très bien marché, dit doucement Sakura. Sasuke-kun a tout de suite désactivé ton genjutsu. D'ailleurs, c'est pas très sport ce que tu as fait.

\- Oui, c'est vrai…Bah tiens, comme vous êtes aussi des genins de Konoha, laissez-moi me racheter en vous montrant ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche un tas de carte qu'il montra à l'équipe 7.

\- Ces cartes sont spéciales…Elles permettent de donner des informations concernant les candidats à l'examen chunin…Tenez, par exemple, si je prends mon nom…Yakushi Kabuto.

Les cartes semblèrent se trier automatiquement et une carte finit par sortir du lot. Kabuto la pris et la montra à Sasuke qui la lut à voix haute.

\- Yakushi Kabuto…Ninja de Konoha, 37 missions de rang D, 5 mission de rang C. 6 fois candidat à l'examen chunin. Signe distinctif: porte des lunettes, spécialisé dans le ninjutsu médical.

\- Voilà, si je prends quelqu'un d'autre…par exemple, le type là-bas au fond, au cheveux rouges et grosses cernes. Sabaku no Gaara

A nouveau, les cartes se mirent à se trier et une nouvelle carte sortit du lot.

\- Sabaku no Gaara, Genin depuis 1 an…Fils du Yondaime Kazekage, ninja originaire de Suna…Maitrise le sable, a effectué 13 missions de rang C, 2 missions de rang B et une mission de rang A…Très intéressant, il est dit ici qu'il n'a jamais subi une seule blessure de son existence. Sa jarre contient du sable.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au type. Il n'avait pas l'air tout à fait normal, en fait quelque chose clochait chez lui. Le garçon dévisageait chacun des participants, tour à tour et semblait parler tout seul. Il nota mentalement qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier de ce gars-là.

\- Il y a deux noms que j'aimerais que tu regardes, dit Sasuke. **Hyûga Neji**

\- Hyûga Neji…Oui, voilà…Genin depuis un an et demi, utilisateur du Byakugan, considéré comme un génie du taijutsu…On a 18 mission de rang C et 42 mission de rang D…et le deuxième ?

\- Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto poussa un soupir. Celle-là, il l'avait vue arriver. Combien de fois Sasuke avait essayé de copier ces techniques, de le questionner ou limite l'agresser pour qu'il partage son savoir avec lui. Il écouta cependant attentivement ce que Kabuto disait.

\- Uzumaki Naruto. 10 mission de rang D, 1 mission de rang C et…tiens ! 7 mission de rang B et une mission de rang A. Le reste, je ne peux pas le lire c'est écrit « classifié ».

Sasuke resta silencieux et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose dans ce genre là. Naruto avait encore une fois été favorisé par le Hokage. Bien sûr qu'il devenait de plus en plus fort puisqu'on lui donnait des véritables missions. Lui, il était bloqué à faire des missions débiles pour des ivrognes ou des conneries dans le genre. Sakura de son côté ne put s'empêcher de sentir un petit brin de jalousie monter en elle, qu'elle balaya tout de suite.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu as eu ces informations, Kabuto-san, mais tu serais bien malin de ne pas les divulguer à des inconnus, dit simplement Naruto. Kabuto rangea les cartes dans sa poche : la phrase avait été dite de manière légère, mais il avait senti la menace derrière. Naruto ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui pour le moment.

C'est en prenant place que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était dans le pétrin. Le test écrit ne comportait quasiment que des questions théoriques, et c'étaient des éléments qu'il ne maitrisait pas du tout. Hashirama-sensei ne lui avait jamais enseigné ces éléments de manière aussi structurée et scolaire, certainement parce qu'à son époque cela n'avait jamais été aussi codifié. Il jeta un regard autour de lui : Sakura semblait s'en sortir à merveille, cela ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de très studieuse à l'académie. Sasuke semblait avoir usé de son Sharingan pour copier les mouvements du type qui était assis devant lui. De son côté, il ne voyait pas du tout comment il pourrait tricher : son arsenal de jutsu n'était pas du tout qualifié pour voler des renseignements, Sarutobi avait d'ailleurs qualifié Naruto comme un ninja excellant dans la « force d'assaut ».

C'est alors qu'il sentit son bras bouger son qu'il ne lui en ait donné l'ordre. Il commença à rédiger des réponses dont il n'avait aucune idée. C'était comme s'il avait perdu contrôle de son corps. C'était bizarre, mais c'était utile. Il se demanda qui est-ce qui prenait la peine de l'aider de cette façon et c'est-à-ce moment qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

« Maintenant on est quitte ! »

« Ino ! », pensa Naruto

Naruto la remercia intérieurement, pendant que Ino terminait de remplir le formulaire de réponse. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'examinateur décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle. Il fit signe à l'un de ses subordonnés qui ouvrit une boite contenant des feuilles et commença à les distribuer, face cachée, à chacun des genins présents dans la pièce.

\- Mes hommes sont en train de vous distribuer ce qui sera l'ultime question de l'examen. Si vous la réussissez, vous pourrez passer à la deuxième phase de l'examen. En revanche, si vous échouez vous et votre équipe serez interdit d'examen chunin **à vie.** Bien sûr, personne n'est obligé d'y répondre. Vous pouvez décidez de ne pas y répondre, dans ce cas il n'y aura pas de pénalité pour votre dossier mais l'aventure de chunin s'arrête aussi.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une douche froide à tous les ninjas présents. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Naruto réfléchit à toute vitesse. D'un côté il était tenté de participer mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire échouer toute son équipe. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il savait que l'examen chunin n'était en faite qu'une excuse pour rapprocher les villages les uns des autres, au final le choix de la promotion revenait à chaque Kage respectif…Ce qui voulait dire que c'était du bluff !

_« Merci, Naruto » _

Apparemment Ino était encore dans sa tête. Il n'en tient pas compte et continua à analyser la situation. Si on reprenait les qualités nécessaires pour devenir chunin, selon Hashirama-sensei, il fallait être fort physiquement et mentalement…Mentalement…C'était ça la clé ! Cette question était en fait une résistance au stress ! Les chunins étaient souvent amenés à prendre des choix difficiles au cours de leur mission, il fallait donc qu'ils soient capables de supporter des situations de stress élevées !

Les uns après les autres, les genins quittaient par groupe la salle en pleurt ou bien très énervés. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une cinquantaine de participants. Il sourit narquoisement à l'instructeur, qui le fixa de son regard glacial. Apparemment son plan avait bien marché puisqu'il ne restait plus que le quart des participants.

\- Toi petit, tu envisages vraiment de prendre la question ? Je ne te vois pas du tout taillé pour être un chunin, c'est une grande responsabilité que tu prends.

\- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi et mon équipe, Morino-san, mais je pense que je connais la réponse à la question.

\- Petit insolent, le gronda-t-il. Tu ne viendras pas pleurnicher vers moi quand tu seras définitivement renvoyé.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit calmement Naruto. En fait, je suis quasiment certain de réussir l'épreuve de l'ultime question.

Ibiki resta silencieux. Il observa la salle d'un regard assassin et quelques minutes plus tard, voyant que personne n'allait se décider à quitter la salle il mit fin au suspens.

\- Tout ceux qui sont présents…Vous passez à la deuxième épreuve !

La plupart des genins le regardèrent, les yeux ronds d'incompréhension.

\- En tant que chunins, vous serez amenés à faire des choix difficiles. Des choix qui décideront de la réussite ou de l'échec de votre mission. Parfois, de la vie de vos camarades. C'est pourquoi Konoha n'accepte dans ses rangs que les personnes ayant un haut taux de résistance au stress. Pour être un bon leader, il ne suffit pas de connaitre tous les règlements par cœur. Il y a des moments ou il n'y a que l'instinct et l'intuition qui pourront vous sauver. Je vous félicite, vous avez passé la première épreuve, mais ne me remerciez pas trop vite…Ce qui vous attend maintenant est bien pire que ce petit coup de pression que je vous ai mis. Allons, suivez-moi. Nous allons maintenant débuter la deuxième épreuve qui se déroule dans la terrain d'entrainement numéro 42, qu'on appelle communément à Konoha la Forêt de la Mort…

* * *

_Note de l'auteur : voilà, encore un de plus ! L'histoire continue son cours. Profitez-bien, car les updates vont diminuer petit à petit dès que je partirais enfin en vacances -) n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à donner votre avis, c'est toujours aussi apprécié et inspirant ! J'ai eu plusieurs remarques dans les reviews, mais je pense que l'histoire est assez claire maintenant pour ce qui est du paring, c'est évidemment du InoxNaruto…Mais ça ne sera vraiment pas pour tout de suite, je vous rappelle que les deux ont en ce moment entre 14 et 15 ans respectivement (je le ais fait volontairement un peu plus âgé pour l'histoire). A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_


	9. Orochimaru

**Hi no Ishi**

**Disclaimer** \- Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé - **Lorsqu'il affronte Mizuki, Naruto révèle une capacité qui semblait éteinte. Pris en charge par un maître de légende, Naruto apprendra plus que de simples techniques. Il deviendra un grand homme. Mokuton !Naruto. Pas de God-like !Naruto.

20 juillet 2015

* * *

**Entrée en scène**

Anko Mitarashi eut un petit regard vicieux en voyant le grand groupe de genin débarquer devant l'entrée du début de la deuxième épreuve. Elle fut étonnée, en général il ne restait pas plus d'une trentaine de participants et là ils étaient presque au double de ce nombre.

\- Ibiki ! Tu es devenu laxiste ou quoi ?!

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et répondit simplement qu'il y avait plus de cas intéressants que d'habitude. Il prit ensuite congé de tout le monde et repartit sans demander son reste. Anko soupira. Ce type ne comprenait rien aux blagues. Elle s'attarda un moment sur le groupe. Elle reconnut tout de suite les rookies de Konoha, la plupart étant des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha. Le dernier Uchiha arborait un air supérieur comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle eut envie de le gifler mais se retint et s'attarda sur son camarade. C'était assez bizarre, son allure lui rappelait quelque chose ou quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il avait des longs cheveux blonds et lisses qui étaient attachés en catogan et portait le hitae sur le front. Ces habits étaient simples, il portait un t-shirt noir uniforme et un pantalon de la même couleur. Chose qui lui parut étonnante, il ne portait pas d'étui à armes. Une ceinture rouge retenait son pantalon. Il portait les mêmes gants noirs qui étaient donnés aux ANBUS et aux Jonins. En s'attardant sur les traits de son visage, elle reconnut les cicatrices sur les joues du gamin. C'était le jinchuriki de Kyubi. Elle feuilleta le carnet des participants, curieuses de voir les compétences de ces morveux et ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnées par certains d'entre eux. Plusieurs maitrisaient déjà leur affinité, cela promettait des combats intéressants.

\- Bon, les morveux, j'ai pas toute la journée donc je vais vous expliquer rapidement comment ça va se passer. Chaque équipe de trois se verra confiée un rouleau. Il existe deux rouleau scellés, le rouleau de la Terre et le rouleur des Cieux. Le but de cette épreuve, est de parvenir à la tour qui est située à une dizaine de kilomètres du début de l'épreuve, au Nord. Vous devrez donc parvenir là-bas, mais il y a une petit difficulté…vous devez absolument y arriver avec deux rouleaux, sans quoi vous ne pourrez pas passer à la troisième épreuve de l'examen. Elle eut un petit sourire narquois qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Cela veut dire, reprit-elle, que vous devrez affronter d'autres équipes afin de dénicher le rouleau que vous ne possédez pas. L'équipe qui perd son rouleau a jusqu'à la fin de la deuxième épreuve pour en récupérer deux autres…Des questions ?

Un homme assez grand, portant un énorme chapeau de paille et au teint pâle se glissa derrière Anko. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient et ses pupilles semblaient sortir de ses orbites.

\- Quels sont les interdictions lors d'affrontement entre team, Jounin-san ?

Les genins sentirent tous un frisson. C'était comme si deux psychopathes se parlaient entre eux en décidant de la façon dont ils allaient tuer quelqu'un. Anko eut un petit rire sadique.

\- Il n'y a pas de règles…Sachez toutefois que si une équipe se rend alors vous avez l'obligation de ne pas les blesser. Elle le fixa intensément. Ce mec aussi, il lui semblait familier…

Elle termina de donner les consignes et donna le départ, tous s'engouffrèrent dans la Forêt de la Mort…

* * *

Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent dans une petite clairière entourée par des arbustes qu'ils avaient trouvés par hasard, et qui les cachait des autres équipes. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils se déplaçaient sans pause. Sasuke portait le rouleau de la Terre qui leur avait été confié.

Ils établirent un petit campement dans la clairière. A la surprise de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura eurent idée de poser des pièges qui les avertirait de la présence d'éventuels ennemis. Ils se rassemblèrent ensuite et s'assirent sur une pierre pour planifier la suite de l'épreuve.

\- Nous avons plusieurs possibilités, commença Sasuke. Si nous voulons être sûr de remporter cette épreuve, nous devrions logiquement nous attaquer à l'équipe la plus faible…Comme nous ne savons rien sur les teams en dehors du village, ça revient à attaquer ceux avec qui nous nous sommes gradués…

\- Je n'attaquerai pas un ninja de Konoha, coupa Naruto.

\- Si on tombe sur plus fort que nous…commença Sakura

\- On va se débrouiller… Il y a aussi la possibilité de rejoindre une team de Konoha, comme par exemple l'équipe de Shikamaru pour faire des embuscades ensemble, répondit le jeune Uzumaki.

Sasuke acquiesca, cela lui paraissait être un compromis raisonnable. Il s'en fichait de à qui ils s'attaqueraient du moment qu'ils obtenaient le rouleau, mais il savait qu'il vallait mieux qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde pour pouvoir faire face à leurs ennemis. Cette pensée le mit en colère, à son niveau actuel il avait encore besoin des autres…A son âge, Itachi avait décimé le clan tout seul.

\- Une autre chose, commença Sakura, je pense qu'on devrait avoir un mot de passe ou une phrase qui nous permettraient d'être sur des identités de chacun d'entre nous.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Sasuke. Je propose qu'on donne chacun notre affinité. Ensuite, Naruto tu iras chercher de l'eau pendant que je prépare un feu, dit-il en fixant le genin dans yeux.

\- Ok. Futon.

Sasuke acquiesça et Naruto se mit en route.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Naruto était parti qu'immédiatement Sasuke se mit à chercher deux bouts de bois et se mit à les frotter. Sakura ne comprit pas pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal, mais n'osa pas le remettre en question. Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto était de retour avec un sac d'eau.

\- Sasuke, appela-t-il. Je suis de retour, il y avait un petit ruisseau à quelques mètres seulement…

\- Ton affinité, Naruto?

\- Futon.

\- Ok, parfait, alors aide-moi à allumer ce truc…

Naruto se pencha et pris les bouts de bois que Sasuke lui tendait et se mit à frotter, lorsque soudainement Sasuke lui envoya un coup de pied retourné qui le fit tomber violemment à terre.

\- Sasuke-teme ! Pourquoi tu me frappes, espèce de con ! C'est moi, Naruto.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, _**Naruto. **_Naruto n'est pas d'affinité Futon, tout comme il sait très bien que je peux faire un feu très rapidement sans me casser la tête. Rends-toi, donne-nous ton rouleau, dis-nous qui tu es et nous t'épargnerons une mort douloureuse !

Le faux Naruto se mit à sourire perversement.

\- Kukuku… Je vois que j'ai été démasqué… Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez fait exprès de donner un faux mot de passe…J'en conclu que l'un d'entre vous est un ninja sensoriel…Sasuke-kun… Donne-moi ton rouleau, Sasuke-kun et je t'éviterais la même mort que ton camarade est en train de subir en ce moment… Mes deux subordonnés vont lui tomber dessus et le tuer.

Sasuke sourit à son tour.

\- Tu ne connais pas Naruto. Tes hommes sont déjà morts. **Katon ! Goukakayu no Jutsu ! **

Naruto acheva le deuxième ninja masqué. Apparemment, il avait vu juste. Il avait senti une présence dans les environs et avait visuellement informé Sasuke qui avait remarqué quelque chose aussi. Il se demanda si lui aussi pouvait sentir le chakra ou s'il avait eu une intuition. Les deux ninjas portaient le signe de Oto, le Village du Son. Le troisième n'était pas présent, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'il était avec ses deux coéquipiers. Il fallait retourner au campement. Il cacha les deux corps dans des arbustes pour ne pas attirer l'attention et était prêt à repartir lorsqu'il fut propulsé par un violent coup dans le dos qui le fit s'écraser de face contre un arbre. Il se retourna et déglutit. Un grand serpent mauve d'une dizaine de mètres se dressait devant lui.

\- Putain…

Il plongea sur le genin, la gueule grande ouverte, dévoilant de longues dents pointues de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. Il savait grâce à Hashirama que les dents de ce type de serpent étaient en générales vénéneuses, si elles n'étaient pas immédiatement fatales à leur proie. Il attendit le dernier moment et effectua une série de trois murdas

**\- Sunshin no Jutsu ! **

Il réapparut rapidement derrière le serpent et réattaqua. Il ramena ses mains contre lui et du sol jaillirent une dizaine de longues piques de bois qui furent propulsée contre la bête, comme si c'était des kunai. Le serpent avait été immobilisé mais l'impact n'avait pas suffit à le terrasser. Il effectua une nouvelle série de sceaux et des projectiles d'eau très rapides se précipitèrent vers le serpent et transpercèrent sa peau fortifiée. Le serpent poussa un cri de douleur et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Une invocation, pensa-t-il. Cela voulait surement dire que la personne qui avait invoqué le serpent n'était pas très loin. Il fallait vite rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Orochimaru planta ses dents dans le cou de Sasuke ce qui provoqua chez lui un hurlement de douleur. Aussitôt, une marque noire se forma en forme de virgule. Comme il s'y était attendu, le genin n'avait pas été très dur à battre. Sasuke tomba à plat ventre sur le sol. Il se retourna vers la kunoichi aux cheveux roses et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Maintenant, à ton tour…Toutefois tu n'auras pas le privilège de te battre pour survivre, petite…Tu n'as rien d'utile pour moi…

Il sortit un kunai de son pantalon et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'elle. Sakura tremblait, elle était incapable de bouger pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Cet homme allait le tuer, et elle allait le laisser faire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rendre compte que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle était complètement inutile dans une situation où on avait besoin d'elle, et la pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que c'était quelque part bien fait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait défendu aucun de ses compagnons, elle méritait donc de mourir comme ils l'étaient certainement. Orochimaru leva son kunai en l'air, et au moment où elle ferma les yeux, elle entendit un bruit sourd et en ouvrant les yeux elle découvrit avec surprise que Naruto avait bloqué l'attaque d'Orochimaru.

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi suicidaire, Sakura…dit-il avec un sourire. Montrons à ce type ce qu'on sait faire !

La peur semblait l'avoir quitté. Elle sentit une vague de courage sortir de nul part et elle se releva, l'air fier. Naruto avait raison. S'il fallait mourir, autant le faire avec honneur.

\- **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! ** Elle fit apparaitre trois clones qui attaquèrent le nukennin. Celui-ci les esquiva avec facilité. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux le toucha elle crut avoir gagné, mais le ninja se transforma en terre et réapparut derrière elle. Naruto eut juste le temps d'invoquer un mur d'eau au moment où le Sannin envoyait une attaque de Terre.

\- Toi…Je te reconnais…Tu es le Jinchuriki de Kyubi…

Il apparut instantanément devant Naruto qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Orochimaru lui attrapa la nuque pendant qu'il lui mettait un coup de genou dans le ventre, Naruto sentit ensuite son ventre lui bruler lorsqu'il remarqua que Orochimaru lui avait planté les doigts dans le ventre. La douleur grandissait à toute vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il succombe. Il tomba également inconscient.

Orochimaru fit un pas en arrière. Ce combat avait dû alerter les ANBUS, le fait que le jinchuriki soit là voulait dire qu'il avait réussi à battre les deux ninjas avec qui il était venu, mais aussi le serpent, ce qui était plus inquiétant. De plus, il avait révélé des aptitudes prometteuses au combat…Il valait mieux garder un œil sur lui. Il regarda une dernière fois la kunoichi…Celle-ci était un vrai boulet.

\- Surveille bien tes amis…et dis à Sasuke-kun que si un jour il veut devenir fort, il saura ou me trouver…dit-il en disparaissant dans le sol.

Naruto fut le premier à se relever. Son ventre lui faisait encore souffrir, mais rien de grave ne semblait s'être produit. Il vérifia son état, il arrivait toujours à malaxer son chakra, il ne se sentait pas non plus faible. Il remarqua qu'à côté de Sasuke se trouvait un rouleau supplémentaire. Ce type leur avait laissé un petit cadeau, la question était de savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Anko s'arrêta sur la fiche d'un des participants. Il avait changé, mais elle s'était enfin souvenu d'où elle connaissait ce type. Son ancien maître…Ici…Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cela faisait des années qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas mis les pieds à Konoha, quasiment dix ans. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne immédiatement le Sandaime. Elle quitta son bureau et monta les étages de la tour du Hokage. Lorsqu'elle il la reçut, Sarutobi accueilli la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Il ordonna à Anko de disposer. Il alluma sa pipe et tira une bouffée. Il savait bien que ce jour arriverait un jour, et il craignait l'issue de ce qui allait arriver. Hashirama sortit de la cachette où il se trouvait. Il était plus ou moins devenu le conseillé officieux du Hokage. Même les ANBU n'étaient plus autorisés dans la pièce, et il savait très bien se cacher d'eux.

\- Je te sens inquiet, Saru…

\- Orochimaru est dangereux…Il sous estime les forces de Konoha, mais il n'empêche qu'il peut faire des dégats. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là, mais vous pouvez être sur, Shodai-sama, que ce n'est pas pour le bon vieux temps…

Il fit une pause où il inspira un peu de sa pipe et continua :

\- … Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire lorsque le moment se présentera. En tant que Hokage, je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser être une menace pour Konoha…Ceci dit, ça me remplit quand même de tristesse de devoir mettre fin à la vie de celui qui a été mon meilleur élève…

\- Shodai-sama. J'ai besoin que vous surveillez Konoha…Cherchez tout ce qui pourrait être lié à Orochimaru. Gardez également un œil sur les participants de l'examen chuunin, ce n'est sans doute pas un hasard si Orochimaru a choisi cette date pour rentrer au bercail…

Hashirama acquiesça. Si c'était l'ancien élève de Sarutobi, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet homme soit une menace pour son village. Une menace dont il allait s'assurer qu'elle allait être éliminée...

* * *

Les trois genins s'étaient remis en route. Sasuke était encore inconscient, Naruto le portait sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'ils soient le plus rapidement possible à la tour, vu qu'ils avaient les rouleaux nécessaires. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce mec leur avait laissé un rouleau mais ils n'allaient pas cracher dessus. De plus, comme Sasuke avait été blessé il ne fallait pas trainer dans cette terrible forêt. Ils traversèrent la forêt sans s'arrêter, jetant à peine un coup d'œil lorsqu'ils voyaient au loin deux équipes s'affronter. Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à la lisière, ils pouvaient presque voir la tour lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri aigu. Naruto sentit son sang se glacer en reconnaissant la voix, et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement que d'accoutumée.

Il descendit Sasuke de son épaule et le plaça sur le dos de Sakura qui le regarda, l'air inquiet.

\- Ramène Sasuke, il lui faut des soins. Contacte Kakashi-sensei ou n'importe quel chunin ou jounin et raconte-lui ce qui s'est passé. J'arrive.

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il plongea à nouveau dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

* * *

Ino n'en menait pas large. Elle avait été séparée de son équipe lors d'une embuscade par une team d'Oto et de Suna qui s'étaient alliés pour leur tomber dessus. Shikamaru et Chouji s'étaient vite retrouvés à dealer avec l'équipe d'Oto tandis qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule face aux ninjas de Suna. Un type avec une costume une pièce noire et des peintures de guerre mauves l'avait attrapée pendant qu'une femme qui semblait être sa sœur la frappait sans ménagement. Le troisième gars avec eux n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, observant la scène d'un regard mauvais. Il semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à la voir souffrir sous les coups. Soudainement, le type au cheveux rouges et portant une jarre décida qu'il était temps de finir.

\- Kankuro, j'ai dit stop.

Comme un pantin, il s'arrêta net et regarda le garçon qui lui avait donné ordre. Il avait des immenses cernes autour des yeux et son regard était un mélange de fatigue avec un brin de folie.

\- Mère demande sa mort, donc je vais exaucer son souhait. En même temps qu'il parlait, du sable s'échappa doucement de sa jarre et se dirigea lentement vers Ino qui était toujours retenue par ses deux agresseurs. Puis tout se passa très vite. Elle sentit un poing frapper son visage pendant que le sable s'approchait dangereusement et la dernière vision qu'elle eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience c'était une chevelure blonde qui était apparue devant elle. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle tomba dans les pommes.

Au moment même où il avait entendu le cri d'Ino, Naruto avait immédiatement influé des grosses quantités de chakra sur la paume de ses pieds et s'était élancé à toute vitesse à travers la forêt. Si Ino avait croisé le type contre qui il s'était battu, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle fasse le poid. Lorsqu'il atteignit la blonde, il fut à la fois rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas lui mais pas tranquille car il avait reconnu le ninja de Suna contre lequel on l'avait mis en garde. Il avait attrapé le ninja qui portait des peintures de guerre et l'avait assommé pendant qu'il mettait de la distance entre Ino et la ninja de Suna. Il vit ensuite le sable qu'il sentait chargé de chakra les entourer les deux, et, ne suivant que son instinct il fit apparaître une bulle d'eau qui les entoura Ino et lui.

**\- Suiton ! Suirô no Jutsu**

Le sable qui fut pris dedans ne bougeait plus tandis que les grandes quantités de celui qui s'échappait de la jarre s'écrasait contre la prison aqueuse. En son fort intérieur, Naruto ricana en s'imaginant la tête de Zabuza s'il avait vu l'usage qu'il avait fait d'une de ses techniques favorites. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges le regarda fixement et se mit à parler d'une voix très rauque.

\- … Mère dit que tu n'es pas comme les autres…Toi aussi…Toi aussi tu es un montre…quel est ton nom, Monstre ?

\- Je m'appelle Naruto et je ne suis pas un monstre !

\- Sabaku no Gaara, dit doucement son adversaire. Toi aussi .. Toi aussi tu as un démon en toi, Mère l'a senti... Mère veut ton sang.

A ces mots, Naruto compris deux choses. Tout d'abord ce gars était complètement malade et deuxièmement c'était surement un Jinchuriki, tout comme lui. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir protéger Ino et se battre contre un mec comme ça, il fit donc preuve de courage : il provoqua une explosion en lançant des sceaux pendant qu'il prenait Ino dans ses bras et s'enfuya à toute vitesse sous le regard étonné de Gaara qui s'attendait sûrement à livrer le combat de sa vie.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà le chapitre ! D'ailleurs, surprise, le prochain est quasiment fini et si vous balancez pleeeiiiin de reviews (même pour dire du mal ! haha) je vous l'up très bientôt! Sinon, bah je vais attendre un peu d'avoir un ou deux chapitres de marges mais vous l'aurez quand même .. ;-). Par ailleurs, je cherche une **beta-reader **pour corriger les fautes d'orthographes, syntaxes et grammaire..Si la personne intéressée pouvait reprendre les premiers chapitres ça serait aussi sympa ! Merci bien !

Tendresse et chocolat,

kikouxe


	10. Préliminaires

**Hi no Ishi**

**Disclaimer** \- Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto, ceci est une modeste fanfiction dont les personnages et le monde lui appartiennent dans la quasi totalité.

**Résumé - **Lorsqu'il affronte Mizuki, Naruto révèle une capacité qui semblait éteinte. Pris en charge par un maître de légende, Naruto apprendra plus que de simples techniques. Il deviendra un grand homme. Mokuton !Naruto. Pas de God-like !Naruto.

1er août 2015

* * *

**Les Préliminaires**

Lorsque Ino ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit immédiatement rassurée et en sécurité en se sachant sur les épaules de Naruto. Ils furent très rapidement rejoints par Chouji et Shikamaru qui avaient écrasés les ninjas d'Oto malgré le fait qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'eux. Une combinaison digne de leurs pères avait eu raison d'eux. Ensemble, ils parcoururent la distance qu'il restait jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la tour. Ils étaient les derniers à avoir atteint la tour. Naruto regarda avec haine Gaara qui était dans un coin, seul, en train de murmurer des atrocités. Ainsi, ils avaient déjà les deux rouleaux et avaient attaqués l'équipe de Shikamaru uniquement pour éliminer le nombre de participants. Le Hokage et Iruka étaient présents et donnaient des instructions sur la suite des épreuves.

En arrivant avec Ino sur le dos, Sarutobi lui adressa un petit clin d'œil complice qui le fit légèrement rougir. Il rejoignit Sakura et Sasuke qui semblait s'être remis de son combat mais qui se grattait machinalement la nuque.

\- L'épreuve finale de l'examen Chunin sont des combats publics. C'est également le lieu de rassemblement des Daimyo ainsi que des Seigneurs et Kage. Dans cette optique, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que les épreuves durent plus d'une demi-journée. Trop d'équipes ayant passé la première épreuve, nous allons instaurer une série d'examen préliminaires afin de vous départager et réduire le nombre de finaliste par deux.

Il fit une petite pause et repris en consultant le carnet qu'Iruka lui tendait.

\- Chacun d'entre vous va tirer un chiffre. Cela définira l'adversaire que vous affronterez.

Les genins se rendirent les uns après les autres devant Iruka pour piocher dans l'urne qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Sasuke mis la main dans la boite et en sortit un papier.

\- Tu as lequel, demanda Naruto.

\- Le 1, j'affronte un dénommé Yoroi, d'Oto. Et toi ?

\- Le 12, mon adversaire est Rock Lee. Et toi, Sakura ?

\- J'affronte Ino, répondit Sakura avec un sourire.

Alors que les participants se mettaient en place, et que Sasuke affrontait le ninja d'Oto, les jounins instructeurs entrèrent pour assister aux matchs. Kakashi rejoignit Sakura et Naruto.

\- Félicitations, Sakura, Naruto. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez eu quelques ennuis dans la forêt…

\- Oui, Kakashi-sensei, répondit Sakura. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Hokage-sama : Orochimaru nous a attaqué, et nous nous sommes défendus comme on a pu. Autrement dit, j'ai servi à rien du tout, pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

\- Survivre à Orochimaru est en soi déjà un exploit…J'ai eu l'occasion de croiser le kunai avec lui, je peux te garantir qu'à ton âge j'aurais pas fait mieux Sakura, la rassura Kakashi.

\- Sensei, que savez-vous de ce type ? Il était tellement fort ! Et comment se fait-il qu'il nous ait laissé en vie ? Que voulait-il ?

\- Du calme, Naruto, répondit Kakashi pendant que le combat de Sasuke débutait. Dis-moi, est-ce que Orochimaru a fait une marque quelque part à Sasuke ?

\- Oui, répondit précipitamment Sakura. Ce fou a mordu Sasuke-kun près de la nuque.

C'était donc ça, pensa Kakashi. Il fallait à tout prix que Sasuke n'utilise pas son chakra. Il allait le prendre avec lui pour sceller autant que possible les effets du sceau maudit, mais il savait très bien que ses compétences étaient limitées en Fuinjutsu. Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Jiraiya-sama. Il ne doutait pas de l'intérêt qu'avait Orochimaru pour le Sharingan. En vérité, Kakashi avait déjà été approché par lui il y a quelques années quand il était encore un ninja de Konoha.

\- Orochimaru était l'élève de Hokage-sama, dit-il alors qu'il observait Sasuke frapper de toute ses forces son adversaire. Apparemment, il souffrait d'un manque de chakra et n'avait pas essayé d'en malaxer, il se concentrait plutôt sur le taijutsu et cela semblait bien marcher.

\- Il était très prometteur, mais gentiment son esprit à commencé à virer vers le mal. Il a fait des expériences assez terribles, dit-il en pensant à Tenzô, et qui ont couté la vie à des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Lorsqu'il a été découvert, il s'est enfui de Konoha et a juré de revenir pour se venger du Sandaime et de quiconque y habite…il n'a jamais digéré le fait qu'il n'ait pas été choisi pour le poste de Yondaime Hokage.

\- Il était pressentit pour être le Yondaime ?! Ce monstre, couina Naruto.

\- Oui...Mais nous aurons l'occasion de reparler du Yondaime un jour, ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ah, Sasuke a terminé son combat. Je vais vous laisser, je reviens tout à l'heure.

Il rejoignit Sasuke et pris la direction de la sortie avec lui, qui était tellement exténué qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Prochain match, Yamanaka Ino contre Haruno Sakura ! Annonça Iruka.

Les deux participantes se mirent en position au centre de l'arène. Naruto fut tenté d'encouragé Ino, mais il se rendit compte que ça serait mal venu et déloyal envers Sakura. Il lui adressa un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit rapidement. Ne voulant pas rester seul, il se positionna à côté d'un grand jounin barbu qui fumait une cigarette. Il avait rencontré Asuma Sarutobi chez le Sandaime, où il avait appris que c'était en fait son fils et accessoirement le professeur de Ino.

\- Naruto, le salua-t-il. Ino m'a parlé de toi récemment…Cigarette, proposa-t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

\- Non, merci, répondit poliment Naruto. Qu'a-t-elle dit sur moi, Asuma-sensei ?

\- Rien de spécial, dit-il en rigolant. Que vous vous entrainiez ensemble assez souvent..et que t'avais de belles fesses, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais si Asuma l'avait regardé il aurait vu qu'il était devenu plus rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Son adversaire, Haruno Sakura…elle est dans ton équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Asuma-sensei. Envie de parier ?

Asuma se mit à rire.

\- Je t'aime bien petit, tu es drôle. Pas de paris, mais je veux bien que tu me livres ton analyse de ce combat…

\- Comment ça, demanda Naruto.

\- Eh bien, quelles sont les faiblesses et forces de deux filles…Ce genre de commentaire…Un futur chûnin devrait être capable d'analyser ce genre de chose, dit-il en inspirant une bouffée.

\- Ah…C'est assez difficile à dire. En vérité, je pense que Ino a plus d'atouts dans sa manche que Sakura, commença-t-il. Le problème, c'est que les deux sont quasiment à cours de chakra…Aucune des deux ne devrait pouvoir utiliser plus de deux jutsus à mon avis au maximum. Sakura-chan n'a qu'une technique de Ninjutsu qui pourrait être vraiment efficace contre Ino-chan. De son côté, Ino-chan connait quelques techniques de Ninjutsu d'attaques et de défense, mais elle risque de se retrouver à cours de chakra.

-…Ino-chan, se moqua Asuma en écrasant sa cigarette.

\- Bordel, sensei c'est tout ce que vous avez retenu, le rouge envahissant de nouveau son visage.

Les deux genins s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le duel commença par un sparing qui était assez violent, les deux semblaient cependant de taille égale. Cela dura pendant quelques minutes. Comme l'avait prédit Naruto aucune n'avait énormément de chakra a disposition et elles semblaient tout faire. Pour le moment, aucune des deux n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. C'est alors que Sakura décida de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle plaça ses mains en croix et exécuta un **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** Aussitôt, trois clones apparurent à ses côtés. Ino se mit à refléchir à toute vitesse. Sakura avait certainement épuisé le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait, et elle refléchissait à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Elle pouvait essayer une technique Suiton, mais si cela ne marchait pas ou que Sakura évitait sa contre-attaque, elle allait se retrouver vulnérable face aux trois clones.

\- Ino-chan va gagner, annonça avec foi Naruto à Asuma.

\- Développe, dit Asuma, curieux de savoir si Naruto avait pensé à la même chose que lui.

\- Si Ino-chan se rappelle de la grande force de ce jutsu, alors elle a exactement la technique qui va lui permettre de gagner. Asuma était d'accord avec Naruto. Encore fallait-il qu'elle remarque.

Les clones se mélangèrent entre eux jusqu'à ce que Ino ne soit plus capable de dire laquelle des Sakura était l'originale. Ensuite, les trois Sakura l'encerlèrent. Ino prit son courage à deux mains et évita l'attaque de la première en sautant par dessus et lui donna un coup de pied par derrière. Elle atterrit en faisant une roulade et regarda derrière elle. Elle avait touché l'original, donc le clone n'avait pas été annulé…Annulé ! Mais oui, c'était ça la clé de la victoire ! Contente de sa trouvaille, elle se dirigea vers un des deux clones à toute vitesse avant que les deux autres aient pu réagir elle se retrouva derrière le clone et lui agrippa le coup avec ces jambes.

**\- Ninpo ! Shintenshin no Jutsu ! **

Aussitôt le corps de Ino tomba à terre, comme si elle s'était instantanément endormie et le clone se retourna vers l'original.

\- Idiote, se moqua Sakura, connaissant la fameuse technique du clan Yamanaka. Ce n'était pas la vraie ! Elle annula le clone et soudainement elle sentit quelque chose dans sa tête.

\- C-Comment…

Son corps ne réagissait plus à ses ordres. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, elle se dirigea vers Iruka, qui lui-même avait un petit sourire en reconnaissant la technique et l'intelligence dont avait fait preuve Ino.

\- Iruka-senpai, j'ai un gros front et j'abandonne ! dit-elle en levant la main.

\- Vainqueur, Yamanaka Ino ! Annonça le chunin.

Ino relâcha alors la technique et sauta de joie. Elle eut un geste de fair-play et serra la main à Sakura qui la pris en grognant tout de même qu'elle aurait pu éviter le « gros front ».

Les matchs se succédèrent les uns après les autres. C'était maintenant au tour de Naruto de monter sur le ring face à Sabaku no Temari. Il la reconnut immédiatement, elle faisait parti du groupe qui avait pris Ino en embuscade. C'était parfait, il allait lui donner une petite leçon. Iruka donna le départ mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

Ino avait rejoint Asuma et observait le combat avec beaucoup d'attention et aussi un peu d'inquiétude. Elle savait que Naruto était très fort mais ces gens de Suna avaient démontré être des gens puissants et sans scrupules. Son inquiétude devait s'afficher sur son visage car Asuma la pris par l'épaule et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Naruto, Ino. Naruto est à un niveau bien au-dessus d'un genin, tu verras cette fille ne sera pas capable de toucher à ton blond.

\- J'espère, dit-elle, lorsqu'elle remarqua soudain le commentaire d'Asuma. C'est pas du tout mon blond !

Naruto fit quelques pas en direction de son adversaire, en la regardant à peine. Celle-ci avait déplié l'éventail qu'elle portait sur elle.

\- Sabaku no Temari, commença Naruto. Lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec toi, on te confondra facilement avec le jouet que tu portes.

\- T-Tu ne me fais pas peur, répondit fortement Temari mais avec moins d'assurance dans la voix qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle fit un saut et lui envoya six shurikens que Naruto dévia avec un kunai.

\- Comment on appelle une personne qui attaque par derrière…Un lâche, Sabaku no Temari ?

En se déplaçant à toute vitesse, il apparut derrière elle et avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait il lui administra un violent coup.

\- Oh, oh…Il semblerait qu'il y ait un règlement de compte dans l'air, dit Asuma à Kurenai Yahui, la jounin de l'équipe 8 qui assistait également aux combats. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur la fille ?

\- Elle est la fille du Yondaime Kazekage…Et connaissant Suna, il y a une chance sur deux qu'elle soit de type Futon ou Doton…

La fille se releva et cracha un peu de sang. Elle effectua un murda de ses mains et lui envoya une rafale de vent que le jeune Uzumaki évita aisément. Il se replaça à côté d'elle et lui attrapa la tête qu'il fit passer sous son aisselle. De son autre main, il effectua un signe et un clone apparut.

**\- Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu ! **Et dis-moi, Temari, comment appelle-t-on des gens qui s'attaquent à plusieurs sur la même personne ? Le clone se fit un malin plaisir de la frapper au visage de la même manière qu'Ino avait été frappée par elle. A ce stade, Ino eut presque pitié pour elle, presque car au fond elle savait qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Naruto releva alors Temari, la tenant suspendue par le coup. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qu'elle seule entendit et se retourna vers Iruka.

\- Iruka-sensei…Soit vous me déclarez gagnant, soit je la massacre.

Iruka eut un moment d'hésitation mais lorsque même Temari lui fit un faible signe de tête pour lui donner son accord il exécuta la demande de Naurto. Ce dernier lâcha Temari qui s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le sol. Tout comme l'avait fait Sasuke quelques heures avant, il se dirigea alors à son tour vers la sortie et passa à côté de Gaara. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, il s'arrêta net. Gaara était inexpressif, la défaite de sa sœur ne semblait pas l'affecter le moins du monde. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans se dire un mot mais leurs pupilles parlaient pour eux. On devinait facilement ce qu'ils se communiquaient. _T'es le prochain._ Une chose était sûr pour tout ceux qui étaient présents : il ne fallait pas chercher les ennuis avec Uzumaki Naruto. Temari en était aujourd'hui plus que consciente, les dernières phrases de Naruto semblaient raisonner sans fin dans sa tête.

« _Touche-là encore une fois, et je te tue »._

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de la tour, il eut la joie de constater que Hashirama l'attendait. Il fut encore plus content lorsqu'il appris que les trois prochaines semaines, il allait enfin apprendre les techniques les plus redoutables de son maître…

* * *

Tard le soir, Hashirama réapparut alors que Sarutobi était sur le point de rentrer chez lui. Il affichait un visage grave et soucieux, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Sarutobi grimaça. Si même le Senju avait de mauvaises nouvelles, ça allait être vraiment une sale journée.

\- J'ai découvert pas mal de choses…Toutes plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Orochimaru prévoit effectivement d'envahir Konoha, mais ce n'est pas le pire…Il a conclut une alliance avec le Village caché de Suna. Ils prévoient de nous envahir lors de la finale des examens chunins, il semblerait aussi que ton élève veuille régler ses comptes avec toi personnellement.

Sarutobi n'était pas surpris. Il s'y était attendu, et quelque part ça l'arrangeait.

\- Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il semblerait également qu'Orochimaru ait profané la tombe de Tobi-kun ainsi que la mienne.

\- Vous pensez que… Sarutobi sentit le poids des années retomber violemment sur ses épaules. C'était quoi cette mode d'Edo Tensei partout ?

\- Je pense qu'il faut en finir une fois pour toute avec ce type. Si on prend des mesures maintenant, on peut éviter des douloureuses pertes à Konoha. Nous ne savons pas où est Orochimaru actuellement, et on n'arrivera probablement pas à l'attraper avant la finale. Donc faisons ce qu'il faut pour que ce jour soit son dernier jour. Il faut maintenant que je te parle d'autre chose, Saru.

\- Lorsque je ne serais plus là, et tu sais que ce temps se rapproche de plus en plus, je laisserais des consignes très précises sur la suite de l'entrainement de Naruto. Je sais que ton autre élève compte lui apprendre quelques techniques de son père, je n'y vois d'ailleurs pas d'inconvénients. Je vais faire en sorte que Naruto sache un maximum de technique de Mokuton, du moins en théorie, comme ça il sera prêt à faire face au poids lourd que ça va être que de porter le nom de Senju. Il est mon unique héritier, j'ai beau apprécier Tsunade je ne peux pas compter sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas à Konoha.

\- Dis à Kakashi de faire attention avec le Uchiha de l'équipe de Naruto. Ce garçon traine en lui beaucoup trop de haine, beaucoup trop de souffrance. J'ai observé son comportement. J'ai vu ses combats. Il n'aime pas son village, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir et j'ai bien peur qu'il soit prêt à tout pour l'obtenir…Il me rappelle Madara…

* * *

Déjà terminé ! Je vous promets que les chapitres suivants auront de plus en plus d'action ! Comme d'habitude, j'attends vos commentaires... ;-)

Tendresse et chocolat,

kikouxe


End file.
